Slytherins Go For Gryffindors
by Accio Harry
Summary: Students are permitted for a two month vacation at Midnight Alps. Five best friends, Hermione, Ginny, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia are going to stay. But what happens when Adrian, Terrence, Blaise, Marcus, and Draco are too cunning? Will the girls accept the boys or not? APAJMFKBTHASDMHGBZGW
1. Midnight Alps and Shopping

**Chapter One**

"He is so annoying!" Angelina Johnson complained, as her best friends, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley listened.

"Who? Adrian Pucey?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. He keeps on insulting me, Katie, and Alicia, but mostly me!" Angelina said, as she smoothed her green cardigan, dark blue jeans, and green ballet flats with a green headband with red stripes.

Hogwarts students were allowed to wear any clothes, as long as it was appropriate since the holidays were coming.

"Just ignore him. You should see that selfish Marcus Flint on the Quidditch field. He knocks people off their broomstick with bludgers! And that's not even his job! " Katie said, adding a pair of red barrettes to her black hair. She was wearing a red sweater that said _Merry Christmas!_, a pair of faded blue jeans and red flats sprinkled with dark red glitter.

Alicia wore a red hoodie, a black skirt that was just one inch above her knees, candy cane striped leggings, and simple black flats. "Tell me about. Terrence Higgs is more annoying compare to Pucey."

"See Zabini. The arrogant git!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes. She was wearing a candy cane striped sweater, black jeans, and candy cane striped flats. The red brought out the beauty of her flaming red hair.

"Actually, that arrogant, egotistical, selfish git Malfoy is the idiot git. He's like, 'Granger, watch it!'" Hermione exclaimed, mimicking Malfoy. She wore a green hoodie that said _Santa Claus is Coming to Town!_, a pair of gray jeans, and green flats decorated with green-colored shining stars.

"We all look absolutely gorgeous!" Angelina gushed.

"I know right?" Katie questioned, more like squealed.

"Let's go. We have to hear the important announcement Professor Dumbledore has to day" Hermione asked, placing her hood over her head.

"Leave your hood down" Alicia said, pushing the hood down Hermione's hair, and letting her curly hair compliment her rosy cheeks.

"Fine" Hermione said, pouting, but smiling as well.

"That's a good girl" Ginny said, pinching Hermione's cheeks playfully.

"Ginny!" Hermione whined.

"I'm just kidding! Anyways you're right. Let's go down to the Great Hall."

* * *

As soon as Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Hermione, and Ginny sat down, Professor Dumbledore rose.

The Great Hall, grew silent.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I have come to bring an important news to all of you. If you are staying in Hogwarts for the holidays, you will not be able to spend the vacation in Hogwarts, because of a slight problem. There will be a meeting for Ministry officials and staff members unfortunately for two whole months. Therefore, you're vacation shall be extended to, two months of vacation. If some of you are going home for the holidays, but want to come back for the rest of your remaining vacation, you are welcome to do so. You will have to check in with the Head of your House for a train schedule. The students who will not be going home shall stay at a winter resort called, Midnight Alps. The total amount of students per room is five students. You have to choose another five students for a a room next to you. They may be the opposite gender or your gender. Oh, and there will be a Winter Ball as well. You may choose anyone you want to stay with in one room, and you may tell me your decisions for the ten of you before decisions will be made or at December 1. Decisions shall be given in at December 1" Professor Dumbledore said. "You may all go to class now."

"Are you guys going to Midnight Alps? I'm in!" Angelina said, excitedly.

"Anything to stay with my best friends forever" Ginny said, agreeing.

"Best friends and Winter Balls, is all you need to say to get me in" Hermione said.

"I am totally in!" Alicia said.

Everyone looked at Katie, waiting for her answer.

"Always in!" Katie said, grinning.

The five best friends squealed and formed into a group hug.

Meanwhile, Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint, Terrence Higgs, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini were deciding whether they should go to Midnight Alps for two months or not.

"Well, it could be fun" Draco said.

"True, but what will we do for two months in Midnight Alps?" Blaise asked.

"Ice skating, snowball fights, skiing, sledding, and there are so much more! There really fun" Marcus said.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm in! Besides if it's another chance to annoy Spinnet" Terrence said, eyeing the five girls having a group hug.

Adrian looked at the five girls, and said, "I'm going too! I just love to see Johnson's face when she's mad!"

"So it's decided that we're going to go to Midnight Alps?" Marcus asked,

All the boys nodded.

"But fi we want to annoy Johnson, Bell, Spinnet, Granger, and Weasley, then we have to know what room number they're picking, so we can be the five next to them. And I'm sure they definitely are not telling us. We're like on their top five most hated enemies" Adrian said.

"If we can trick them... we're not Slytherins for nothing, you know?" Draco said, a sly grin forming.

This caused the rest of the four boys to think deeply, and soon all the five best friends had a sly grin on their face.

"We've got just the right plan" Blaise said, smirking.

Then the five best friends gathered around and discussed their plan.

* * *

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade?" Katie asked, painting Angelina's nails, with a hot pink nail polish.

"Sure, if you guys want to" Alicia said, brushing Angelina's hair, and adding little snowmen barrettes.

"I'm in for anything" Angelina replied, smiling at all of her best friends.

"Me too" Ginny said, brushing Hermione's hair, and adding little green trees with ornaments barrettes.

"I agree" Hermione said, thanking Ginny a thousand times.

"Then it's set. We're going!" Katie said.

Everyone then switched positions so that Hermione was brushing Ginny's hair and adding green sock barrettes, Angelina was painting Katie's nails with red nail polish, and Alicia was brushing Katie's hair, and adding golden yellow star barrettes.

After a couple more minutes, Katie was brushing Alicia's hair and was adding red Santa Claus barrettes, and Angelina was painting her nails bright green. Hermione's nails were painted lavender colored, and Ginny's nails were painted light red colored.

Angelina was wearing a hot pink sweater, faded blue bootcut jeans, and hot pink boots sprinkled with pink glitter.

"Angel, you look absolutely beautiful" Ginny gasped.

"Why thank you Miss Ginny, you look wow yourself" Angelina said teasingly.

Ginny was wearing a light green hoodie that said, _I'm Your Candy Cane_, skinny dark blue jeans, and red boots that had red sequins surrounding the top.

"Thank you Miss Angelina, but as you can see, Alicia doesn't look bad herself" Ginny said, smirking.

Alicia was wearing a dark green sweater with white stripes, black bootcut jeans, and simple dark green, more like black boots.

"As you can see, my four best friends, Miss Ginny is most likely in Slytherin mode now. But Mione is just gorgeous!" Alicia said, admiring Hermione's cardigan.

Hermione was wearing a lavender colored cardigan, skinny faded blue jeans, and lavender colored boots, sprinkled with a fair amount of dark purple sequins.

"Leesh here doesn't know the last contestant of the Hogwarts Fashion competition. Here now is are last, but beautiful contestant, Katie Bell!" Hermione said, like a reality show host.

Katie was wearing a dark red sweater, skinny gray jeans, and simple dark red boots._  
_

"And we are the Gorgeous Gryffindor Girls!" The five best friends said, together.

They all wore the same black fake fur coats, and matching gloves and hats.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Ginny squealed.

"Calm down Gin" Katie said, her arms latched with Ginny and Hermione.

"I just can't wait for the fun to come! We're staying over at Midnight Alps for two months, and no homework or tests!"

"That's the sad part" Hermione said, frowning at the ridiculous idea of no homework or tests.

"Oh cheer up Mione! At least we're together right?" Angelina said, her arms latched with Hermione's other side.

"Well, I think that's the best part of this whole staying at the Midnight Alps thing" Hermione said, smiling at all of her four best friends.

"But the thing is... who will be our other five roommates?" Alicia asked, her arms latched, with Angelina's other side.

"Hmmm... how about Harry's group?" Katie asked.

"Naah, besides he's way to busy with that crybaby Chang" Ginny said, bitterly.

"Are you jealous?" Alicia asked.

"No! It's just annoying how he says, _Aw, poor baby! Here's a kiss to make you feel better..._" Ginny said, imitating Harry.

"True, it's annoying how Harry keeps talking about Cho" Hermione added.

"Agreed" Katie said.

"So then who are we going to choose?" Alicia asked.

"Luna's group?" Katie asked.

"Good idea! Hey here they come now!" Alicia said, pointing to Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Jessica McGiller, Mina DeVries, and Luisa Fellanie.

"Hey Luna!" Ginny called, motioning her to come towards them.

"Hey Ginny, Angelina, Hermione, Alicia, and Katie" Luna said, smiling.

"Hey, so me and the girls were wondering if you want to be our five roommates for Midnight Alps?" Ginny asked, hopefully.

"Sorry, Ginny but we already have five other roommates" Luna said, apologetically.

"Oh... who?"

"Oh some Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw girls" Luna said.

"Oh, well... um thanks anyways" Ginny said, disappointed slightly.

"I'm really sorry Ginny" Luna said, sincerely.

"It's fine. We'll just look for other roommates."

"Thanks for understanding. See you later?" Luna asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah."

"So no, huh?" Angelina asked.

"Nope. But we could find other roommates. I just hope we find some before December 1. I want to get this room that's far from everyone else. It's just like it was made for us..." Ginny said.

"Well, let's go to Hogsmeade and forget about all this, okay?" Alicia said.

Everyone agreed and interlaced hands together and walked out of Hogwarts.

* * *

"Oooh! This gown will just look beautiful on you Mione!" Angelina squealed.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking at the gown Angelina was holding.

It was a deep red one shouldered gown that had a rose on the one shouldered strap. It was long enough to cover Hermione's legs appropriately but also show her long legs without getting too inappropriate at the same time.

"Oooh, that is beautiful" Hermione gushed. "How much is it?"

"50 galleons and 50 knuts" Angelina replied.

"That's not too expensive. I wonder why it's not expensive... oh yeah! They're having a sale for the Winter Ball. Thank god, because I would think it would be 1000 galleons" Hermione said, letting out a relieved breath. "Oh and Angel! I found the perfect dress for you!"

"Really? What is it?" Angelina asked, curiously.

Hermione showed Angelina a champagne colored dress. It was halter top, and had sparkles occasionally around it. It would reach the feet, but had a small slit lashed across the side of the leg, and it would show the right leg, but not too inappropriately.

"It's beautiful..." Angelina breathed. "How much is it?"

"50 galleons and 55 knuts" Hermione replied.

"I'll take it!" Angelina said, happily.

"Have you found anything?" Angelina asked Ginny.

Ginny nodded enthusiastically, and showed Hermione and Angelina her dress.

It was a strapless dark green dress that reached down to the knees. It had three dark green velvety roses on the top of the chest.

"Get that!" Hermione said.

"I know and I will" Ginny said, excitedly. "It's 50 galleons! And I have 100 galleons, so I am totally taking it with me."

"Great! What about you Katie?" Hermione asked.

"This is the dress I just found and it's just gorgeous!" Katie squealed.

Katie's dress was a light blue corset dress. It had a glimmer to it, and it reached down to her ankles, showing a little of her long legs.

"Oooh! How much?" Ginny asked.

"50 galleons" Katie said."I'm definitely wearing this to the Winter Ball" Katie said, smiling.

"Let's check out Leesh's" Angelina said.

"Hey guys, look at this!" Alicia called.

She was holding a lavender colored dress. It was a tube dress that had a ribbon around it. It reached up to the feet, but there was slit revealing the left leg, appropriately.

"Alicia Spinnet, you are going to get that dress! Repeat that" Katie said.

"I, Alicia Spinnet, am going to get this gorgeous lavender colored dress with my own money for 50 galleons and 5 knuts" Alicia said.

"Good girl!" Katie said, hugging her best friend.

"I guess we're done with our Winter Ball gowns shopping? Now we've only got to get the shoes" Alicia said.

"Problem covered" Angelina said.

"What do you mean, Angel?" Ginny asked.

"I've got the perfect shoes for there gowns" Angelina said.

"Fabulous! Bu the only problem is we can't wear a bra with these gowns" Hermione said, quietly.

"True" Ginny said, biting her lip.

"We're going to Madam Levine's Lingerie Shop" Katie replied, as if it was nothing.

"But... Kates do you know how embarrassing that is?" Hermione asked, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"No, it's practically normal for girls our age Mione. Don't worry" Katie said smiling at the flustered Hermione.

Hermione only nodded.

All the girls agreed that they were going to Madam Levine's Lingerie Shop.

Meanwhile, as five certain male best friends, walked Draco noticed five certain female best friends in a lingerie shop.

"Hey guy?" Draco said, stopping his friends, and pointing to the lingerie shop.

The best friends looked inside and saw five certain female best friends as well.

"Whoa, you would never expect..." Adrian trailed off, as he saw Angelina holding a champagne colored strapless bra.

"I know right" Blaise said, as he noticed Ginny browsing a dark green strapless bras.

"Is that Spinnet?" Terrence asked, as he saw her pick out a lavender colored strapless bra.

"No way..." Marcus trailed off, as he saw Katie holding a light blue strapless bra.

"Granger? Lace?" Draco said, shocked, by Hermione holding a dark red lacy strapless bra.

"Gentlemen? I think it's time for our teasing to begin" Adrian said, as he stepped into the shop.

The girls immediately looked up, clearly embarrassed and shocked about five certain annoying boys from Hogwarts.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Angelina said, quickly.

"Oh really?" Adrian asked eyeing the bra Angelina was holding.

Angelina looked down at the bra she chose and quickly hid it behind her.

"Granger? Who would've thought? You and lace?" Draco said, smirking at the very flustered Hermione.

"Th-this... wha-what are y-you g-guys do-doing he-here?" Hermione stuttered.

"Oh nothing. We were just... passing by when we saw five certain females from Hogwarts choosing... oh I don't know... strapless bras?"

"Why don't you guys just get out of here?" Ginny exclaimed, angrily but embarrassed at the same time.

"Well, you see Weasley we just couldn't let this one go" Blaise said, smugly.

"Pardon me?" Katie asked, frustrated.

"You heard him Bell" Marcus said, sneering at Katie's embarrassed face.

"I demand you all to get out! This is private!" Alicia said.

"Well, this isn't so private anymore now is it Spinnet?" Terrence said, eyeing the lavender colored strapless bra.

_"This is the most embarrassing moments!"_ The five female best friends thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: How do you like it? Please answer the question in your reviews! Review please guys! This is the longest chapters I have written so far! I promise more will be to come! What was your favorite part? Answer in the review! Love you guys! :)**


	2. Caught!

**Chapter Two**

"Well isn't this... embarrassing?" Adrian asked, circling Angelina like a prey.

"Get away from me Pucey!" Angelina shouted, confidentially.

"What are you doing with that?" Adrian asked, nodding towards the strapless bra.

"This? This is nothing! It's... it's for someone! For medical issues" Angelina stuttered.

"Really? Are you so sure?"

"I need personal space!"

"Fine" Adrian mumbled, stepping a couple of steps back from Angelina.

"Why are you here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else? Somewhere so your reputation isn't ruined?"

"What are you talking about Johnson?"

"You know what? Just get out" Angelina said, walking to Madam Levine.

"Yes dear?" Madam Levine asked.

"I'd like to buy this. How much is this?" Angelina asked.

"That shall be 10 galleons" Madam Levine said. She looked at Adrian behind Angelina and said, "I can see why you are buying this" Madam Levine said, winking at Angelina.

"Wha-what?" Angelina said, quickly turning around to see Adrian smirking.

"No, you've got this all wrong. He isn't my bo-" Angelina started.

"It's alright dear, you shouldn't be ashamed of this situation. I completely understand" Madam Levine, interrupted.

Bu-" Angelina started.

"10 galleons?" Madam Levine asked.

Angelina, frustrated, gave Madam Levine the 10 galleons, and walked away snatching the bag away from Madam Levine.

Meanwhile, Hermione was arguing with Draco to get away from her.

"Please stop invading my personal space and privacy" Hermione said.

"Why would you want that Granger? Girls would've just screamed that Draco Ma-" Draco said before being interrupted.

"As you can see Malfoy, I am not one of those silly 'girls' that screams over some arrogant teenager who thinks he's so hot" Hermione interrupted, smartly.

"Well Granger, I would like to know why you exactly need that type of thing?" Draco asked.

"That is none of your business! Now sod off Malfoy!"

Hermione stomped to Madam Levine.

"How much is this?" Hermione asked, politely.

"10 galleons" Madam Levine replied. The her eyes browsed over Draco. "Are you buying this because of your boyfriend?" Madam Levine whispered.

"What? I do not have a boyfriend!" Hermione said, furiously looked at Draco.

"Don't be ashamed. My lips are locked. I see that your friend over there is not very pleased I found out she had a boyfriend. Probably secretly dating. Tut, tut, tut! Young people these days."

"Angelina does not date Pucey! How dare y-" Hermione started.

"10 galleons miss?"

"Take your money!" Hermione shouted, and grabbed the bag from Madam Levine viciously. and stomped away, with Draco following her, enjoying the fact that Madam Levine thought she was dating him.

While the two Gryffindors were fuming with rage, Ginny was slapping Blaise verbally.

"Zabini, get away from me before I have your slimy Slytherin germs! After all you are a serpent aren't you?" Ginny said, giving Blaise death glares.

"Whoa calm down Weaslette, I-" Blaise started.

"Weasley!" Ginny corrected.

"Fine, Weasley" Blaise said.

"Carry on..." Ginny said.

"I just happened to see you picking out a... may I say strapless bra?" Blaise smirked, as he saw Ginny turn a light shade of red.

"That is none of your business! Please get away from me Zabini! I really don't want my pure Gryffindor body dirtied by your sick and disgusting Slytherin body."

"What was that?"

"You heard me Zabini! Now get away!"

Ginny gracefully, but angrily walked to to Madam Levine.

"Excuse me Madam, but I would like to buy this. How much is this?" Ginny asked, bottling up her anger deep inside of her.

"10 galleons" Madam Levine replied, without looking up, and reading a magazine.

"Here is 10 galleons" Ginny said, dropping the coins on the counter.

"Thank you" Madam Levine replied. She then stared at Ginny, then at Blaise.

"Are all of you dating?" Madam Levine asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny demanded.

"What I am talking about is that your friends" Madam Levine pointed to Angelina and Hermione, "are dating those charming teenage boys. I must admit, those five teenagers are very charmingly handsome if I say so myself as a thirty year old" Madam Levine replied, annoyed.

"We are not dating anyone! Now I would like my bag please?" Ginny replied.

"Oh dear! I am so sorry" Madam Levine said, handing the bag to Ginny.

"Thank you?" Ginny said, uncertainly.

Madam Levine merely nodded, and went back to reading.

As Ginny passes, Katie and Marcus are having an argument as well.

"I am telling you one last time Flint, get out of my way!" Katie said, angrily.

"Oh really Bell? I would like to know why you are in a lingerie shop?" Marcus asked, smirking.

"That is none of your business!" Katie shouted. She was so mad that her barrettes were almost falling out of her shoulder-length black straight hair.

"Calm down Bell."

"Go to hell!"

Katie flipped her hair, and walked fast to Madam Levine.

"How much is this?" Katie asked.

"10 galleons. Oh and let me guess, you are dating that young man behind you and you are using this for him. Well thank you, and give me the 10 galleons" Madam Levine said.

"What? This is rubbish! How dare you! And stop trying to get into people's privacy! If I hear you say anything of this rubbish to my best friend Alicia, who might come here any minute now, you are going to regret it!" Katie shouted, angrier than ever.

Katie practically threw the 10 galleons on Madam Levine's shocked face, and grabbed her bag, and went to stand next to her best friends.

Meanwhile, Alicia was ignoring Terrence.

She just walked straight to Madam Levine.

"How much?" Alicia asked.

"10" Madam Levine said, meekly, scared to say anything else, as she received a threatening look from Katie.

"10 what?" Alicia asked politely.

"10 galleons."

Here you go." Alicia gently placed 10 galleons on the palms of Madam Levine's hands.

"Thank you" Madam Levine whispered.

"You're welcome" Alicia said, smiling at her.

* * *

"Can you please stop following us?" The five girls shouted in unison, to the five boys.

They were in the middle of snow and were walking back to Hogwarts.

"Hey Granger, mind if I carry that for you?" Draco asked Hermione, pointing to the lingerie bag.

"Why thank you Malfoy" Hermione said, not thinking twice before she handed it to him.

Draco took a peek inside and 'accidentally' opened it so everyone could see it.

"Wait... no! What have I done?" Hermione shouted. "Give it to me Malfoy!"

"No! Why don't you come and get it!" Draco said, smirking as he held it up and Hermione jumped around him trying to grab her bag.

The 4 girls and 4 boys watched, amusingly at the scene and sat on a nearby rock to watch the entertainment before them.

"Give it here Malfoy, before I _Aguamenti_ you! You wouldn't want cold water now would you?" Hermione asked, chasing Draco all around.

"No, but too bad you're wand is in the bag" Draco said smirking evilly.

"Oh my god! How can this...!"

"How can what?"

"Just give it to me please!"

"Why thank you for your polite words but no!"

Suddenly there was a snowball fight out of nowhere...

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you think guys? Review please! Love you guys! :)**


	3. How Did A Snowballl Fight Start?

**Chapter Three**

"Hey wait a minute! How did a snowball fight start?" Hermione asked.

Unfortunately, Ginny rolled a huge snowball down the hill aimed for Blaise, but instead it aimed for Hermione.

"Aaaahh! Ginny I'm going to kill you!" Hermione screamed as she ran downhill, seeing that the snowball was chasing her.

"Oops?" Ginny said, smiling weakly.

"Hey Weasley?" Blaise called.

Ginny turned around to see a huge snowball chasing after her.

"Zabini! You are so dead!" Ginny screamed as she ran downhill as well. Unfortunately Ginny tripped, and the snowball hit her squarely.

Meanwhile, Adrian was grinned mischievously at Angelina.

"What are you grinning at Pucey?" Angelina asked, confused.

"Oh nothing. Hey Johnson, what's that behind you?"

"I'm not falling for that Pucey. I know that trick..." Angelina trailed off as she felt a rush of cold wind push her, and tripped over her boots, and rolled downhill.

"!" Angelina screamed. "HELP!"

"What's that Johnson?" Adrian called.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" Angelina screamed.

Adrian didn't know why, but he felt touched by her "magic words" and he decided to help her.

He ran downhill, but it tuned out that he tripped as well, and the next thing he knew, he was on top of Angelina.

"Uhh! Get away Pucey!" Angelina said, trying to get Adrian off of her.

As soon as her palms hit his chest, she felt his strong muscles under his coat.

She looked into his deep blue eyes, and was starting to get lost into them, when she finally hit reality, and shoved him off of her.

"Ow! What was that for?" Adrian glared.

"That was for being an idiot and a jerk!" Angelina shouted.

Meanwhile, Katie was hiding from Marcus.

"God he is such an idiot!" Katie whispered to herself. "I hope he doesn't find me..."

Suddenly, she felt two arms grab her around her waist and drag her away.

"Aaahh! Let go of me!" Katie struggled.

"You wish Bell" Marcus whispered.

"Flint! You stupid! Let go of me!"

"Only if you say please..." Marcus smirked, as he knew Katie would never say please to him, at least.

"Never!" Katie screamed. "Angelina! Hermione! Alicia! Ginny! Hel-" Katie was interrupted by Marcus who clapped his hand gently over her mouth muffling her words.

"Now lets see how you'll get help" Marcus said, grinning.

"Higgs, I'm warning you... you come near me one more inch and I'll hex you for good!" Alicia threatened, backing away as Terrence moved closer.

"Oh really Spinnet... you don't have the nerve to do it. Go on let's see" Terrence said, as he stepped one more inch, more like one more foot. "Oh! Look! I stepped one more inch...actually foot! What are you going to do about it?"

Alicia grabbed her wand and said, "_Aguamenti_!"

Terrence screamed as he felt a sudden wave of icy cold water splash over him.

"Y-you d-di-did-didn't..." Terrence chattered.

"I did!" Alicia smirked

* * *

"That was an amusing day!" Hermione said, as she flopped down on the couch.

"You're telling me" Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "That Zabini is... uhhhh!"

"Frustrating?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded slowly.

"Well, you should have seen Malfoy! He just wouldn't give me the bag until I borrowed Leesh's wand and_ Aguameti_ed him."

"Trust me Mione and Ginny, that Pucey was the most annoying!" Angelina complained.

"Angel, Ginny, and Mione, Flint had the nerve to drag me into a cave and trap me in there!" Katie said, sitting on the armchair nearest to the fireplace.

"He's an idiot all right" Ginny said.

"Correct" Hermione said.

"Agreed" Angelina replied.

Everyone looked at Alicia, waiting for her to tell her story with Terrence.

"Oh nothing bad happened! He was about to splash a bucket of icy cold water over me, but I _Aguamenti_ed him" Alicia said, laughing at the memory fo Terrence's scream and shocked face.

All the girls laughed at what Alicia said.

Suddenly they all felt sleep so they decided to sleep altogether on the couch near the fireplace.

Meanwhile, five boys were chattering in cold.

"I swear they are going to pay" Draco said, remembering Hermione laughing at him, as he was dripping wet.

"I know... but did you see her eyes?" Adrian asked, dreaming about Angelina's brown eyes as it stared into hid deep blue eyes. He was almost going to kiss her, when she shoved him off of her. He was disappointed and relieved at the same time.

"What are you talking about Adrian?" Blaise asked confused.

"What?" Adrian asked, back to reality. "Oh nothing."

"Right. But Weaslette is really amusing when you see her angry. She was kind of cu- I mean weird like that" Blaise finished, quickly.

"I just loved it when Bell was screaming as I dragged her" Marcus said, sneering.

"We-well Spinnet is g-goi-going t-to p-pa-pay!" Terrence said, chattering from the icy cold water. He sat near the the fireplace.

All the boys agreed that the girls were going to have to payback, and they had just the right plan.

* * *

**Author's Note: Guys, please review or else no more chapters! I'm kidding, but totally please review because I might be telling the truth... but anyways please review review review! Love you guys :) **


	4. Advanced Transfiguration

**Chapter Four**

"So where are you guys going?" Ginny asked, as the five best friends walked, together each of them going to their next classes.

"Potions for us" Angelina said, indicating that she, Katie, and Alicia were going together.

"Transfiguration" Hermione sighed, happily.

"Well at least you don't have Divination with the crazy Professor Trelawney" Ginny whispered.

"Rotten luck. She is very supernatural" Hermione said. "I never liked from the start I met her in third year."

"At least you guys have subjects that count the most."

"True, but she isn't that bad. She's kind of changed since, sixth year. Mind you, fifth year for you Hermione, and fourth year for you Ginny" Alicia said.

"I guess so, but I still don't take her classes anymore" Hermione said.

"Well, we better get going. Snape will deduct points from Gryffindor, if we go to class late" Katie said, as she hugged Ginny and Hermione, who gladly hugged back.

Angelina and Alicia hugged Ginny and Hermione as well, and once again Ginny and Hermione gladly hugged them back.

"See you guys later, I reckon?" Angelina asked.

"Sure" Ginny and Hermione said together, as they walked together since their classrooms were practically touching each other.

* * *

In Transfiguration, Hermione scribbled on her piece of parchment quickly.

"Now class, we will be transfiguring this tea cup" Professor McGonagall said, indicating the tea cups on her desk, "into a cat."

Everyone murmured, and laughs could be heard from the class.

"This is going to be easy" Seamus Finnigan said, laughing at the easy task.

"That's what you think Mr. Finnigan. Five points from Gryffindor for rudeness" Professor McGonagall said, strictly. "Now class, you shall transfigure your tea cup into a cat, non verbally, which means you shall say the spell which is, _Gatodete_. I am sure some of you know how to do this, but some of you don't. As a result, I shall assign partners to help you. If you have a partner who knows how to do the spell like you, then I will give you advanced work. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now I shall call out your partners. Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson. Cho Chang and Anthony Goldstein. Luna Lovegood and Ronald Weasley. Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. Susan Bones and Seamus Finnigan. Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. And finally Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. You may all switch seats, to sit next to your partners."

_What? You have to be kidding me! I cannot simply work with Malfoy!_ Hermione mentally screamed in her head.

"Hey Granger, you can just come over here, because I am not moving" Draco said, lazily flicking his wand to the sides.

"Excuse me? I don't think I can" Hermione replied, angrily at his behavior. "I think you should over here, because I certainly am not going to your desk if your attitude gets the best of you Malfoy!"

"Oh really? Then apparently we're not doing our assignment then?" Draco said, knowing Hermione would accept if it involved assignments.

_Don't fall for it Hermione. He's doing it on purpose to frighten you. Don't you dare g-! Oh who am I kidding? I have to go!_ Hermione thought.

She grabbed her bag and notes, and walked over to Draco and sat next to him, her chair away from him a good one foot.

"I reckon you know how to do this spell?" Hermione asked, politely as possible.

"Of course I do. Don't I always Granger? You've got to admit my intelligent as well. And se-" Draco went on, until Hermione stopped him right there.

"I don't think I have to hear about your arrogant pride Malfoy. Now if you'll excuse me I have to ask Professor McGonagall what our advanced work."

"You are not excused" Draco muttered.

Hermione ignored him, and went to ask Professor McGonagall what her and Draco's advanced work was.

When Hermione came back, she found Draco talking to Blaise.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said.

"What Granger? Can't you see I am busy?" Draco asked, irritatingly.

"And I happen to have gotten our advanced work. So shut your arrogant mouth!" Hermione said, furiously.

"Later Blaise" Draco said. "What is it?"

"We have to read these pages on _Advanced __Transfiguration_ and answer the questions on page 220. We have to read pages 215 to 220."

"I can't read five pages. I'm to preoccupied at the moment."

"Well that's to bad Malfoy, unless you want to fail your classwork" Hermione said, flipping through the pages of her book.

"We'll see about that Granger, and her place his hand on her thigh under the table.

Hermione yelped at the sudden contact of his warm hand on her thigh.

"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed, pushing his hand away from her thigh.

"Isn't obvious? I am royalty after all... I do need... pleasures sometimes" Draco smirked.

"You wish Malfoy!" Hermione spat.

* * *

Meanwhile in Divination class, Ginny was trying not to doze off in the middle of Divination class.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door, causing Ginny to wake up immediately.

Professor McGonagall opened the door with Blaise Zabini behind her, smirking.

"Sorry to disrupt your class Sybil, but Mr. Zabini hear, however does not seem to be able to work in class cooperatively. I was wondering if he could stay in this class until the period is over?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Certainly Minerva" Professor Trelawney said, her big hoop earrings swinging around madly.

"I apologize again Sybil" Professor McGonagall said. She then turned to Blaise. "I hope this behavior shall not happen again Mr. Zabini?"

"Of course it won't happen again Professor" Blaise said, innocently.

With that, Professor McGonagall left the classroom.

"Mr. Zabini, you may sit next to..." Professor Trelawney surveyed the classroom deciding where to put Blaise.

Many girls started squealing, as they wanted Blaise to sit next to them.

"You may sit next to Ginny" Professor Trelawney said.

Blaise locked eyes with Ginny, and Ginny knew disaster would take place by the way Blaise looked smugly at her.

* * *

**Author's Note: How was it? Like it? What's your favorite part? Make sure to answer these questions! Review please!**

**By the way, if you love this story then check out "Love from the Unexpected" by adriajasperalina.  
**

**If interested, check out my other stories, "I'm Gonna Let It Show" which is a Camp Rock fanfiction, and "Four Best Friends" which is another Harry Potter fanfiction.**

**Thanks, and don't forget to review! Love you guys! :)**


	5. Stop It!

**Chapter Five**

****_Oh no, oh no, oh no! Why him?_ Ginny thought, mentally screaming in her head.

"Hey Weaslette" Blaise smirked, as he sat down next to Ginny.

"Why are you here?" Ginny hissed.

"Professor Trelawney said I have to sit next to you" Blaise said, in a matter-of-factly manner.

"I know that, stupid! I meant why did Professor McGonagall send you here?"

"I was talking to Draco way too much, and she was getting sick of it. Bet you don't know what he's doing to Granger do you?"

"Of course I don't know what Malfoy's doing to Mione! What do you think? That I have fifteen eyes?" Ginny asked, sarcastically.

"Uh... maybe?"

"Uhh! Just tell me what he's doing to Mione!" Ginny whispered, frustratingly.

"Pleasuring her with his hands" Blaise said.

"Woah! Hold it there! Mione would shove his hand away. I know her" Ginny said, widening her eyes.

"Fine, you're right. She did shove his hand away" Blaise said, rolling his eyes.

"I knew it. You were exaggerating."

"I was not!" Blaise whispered, not wanting to catch attention from Professor Trelawney.

"Of course you weren't" Ginny said sarcastically. "Why don't you just prove it."

"You really want me to?" Blaise asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and a smirk forming on the corner of his mouth.

Ginny knew right away that she had said, the wrong thing... a really regretful wrong thing.

"I won't prove it to you... I'll demonstrate it for you" Blaise said, huskily.

Since, Ginny was wearing a skirt, unfortunately, Blaise placed his warm hand on Ginny's smooth thigh, rubbing his hands against her thigh causing a tingling sensation around her body.

Ginny had never felt this way before. Not even when Dean had done this.

"Stop it!" Ginny hissed, forcefully.

"You like it? Face it Weaslette. You know you like it..." Blaise said, smugly.

Ginny, furiously shoved his hand away, and picked up her quill quickly and started scribbling furiously on what Professor Trelawney was saying.

Her cheeks had turned bright red, and Blaise was just getting started.

* * *

"Now Miss Johnson, will you please answer what Polyjuice Potion is made out of?" Professor Snape, sneered knowing that Angelina did not know tthe answer.

Luckily, Angelina had heard Hermione talk about it, and immediately answered.

"Polyjuice Potion is made out of fluxweed, knotgrass, lacewing flies, leeches, powdered Bicorn horn, and shredded Boomslang skin" Angelina answerd, clearly.

Snape's sneer disappeared into a frown. He wanted Gryffindor to lose points. He decided he would have to ask Alicia now.

"Miss Spinnet, what is Amortenia?" Professor Snape asked.

Fortunately, Alicia knew the answer since Katie and Hermione had told her about it from the previous Potions professor, Professor Slughorn's class.

"Amortenia is a love potion that can make anyone have a powerful obsession. The potion's aroma is very unique to each person, so everyone smells a different aroma according to their personality" Alicia answered, pleased as she saw Professor Snape's evil smile disappear.

"Miss Bell, what is Felix Felicis?" Professor Snape asks.

"Um... I... I..." Katie looks around for help, and Angelina and Alicia mouth the word "luck."

"Well, you have ten seconds Miss Bell" Professor Snape said, finally proud that now he had an excuse to take away points from Gryffindor.

"Felix Felicis is a potion that, whoever drinks, have good luck" Katie said, quickly but clearly for Professor Snape to hear.

"Very well" Professor Snape frowns. "Now class, we will be making the Polyjuice Potion today. Get the materials from the storage room now. You will work with a partner..." Angelina. Alicia, and Katie squealed, hoping they would be paired together or at least with other Gryffindors, "from the other House."

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia sighed, and prepared for the worse.

"Fred Weasley and Gertude Flamin. Lee Jordan and William Smith. George Weasley and Isabella Dart. Oliver Wood and Ebony Ruth. Angelina Johnson and Adrian Pucey. Katie Bell and Marcus Flint, and Alicia Spinnet and Terrence Higgs. Switch seats and work cooperatively together. I shall write the materials on the board.

"What? You've got to be kidding me! We can't work with them!" Alicia moaned.

"If I could, I would kill Snape" Katie whispered, quietly.

"Me too" Angelina said.

* * *

"Come over here Johnson!" Adrian called, from his desk.

"Well, see you late Kates and Leesh" Angelina sighed, as she hugged her two best friends.

"See you" Alicia and Katie said, both smiling weakly.

"Well come on Johnson! You don't expect the whole world to wait for you, do you?" Adrian smirked.

"Where do I sit?" Angelina asked, ignoring Adrian's comment.

"How about right here?"Adrian asked, patting his thigh.

"You wish Pucey" Angelina said, making a disgusted face.

"Fine. How about I get the materials, and you set up the cauldron?" Adrian asked, seriously.

"Sure" Angelina answered, surprised on how Adrian was so serious about his classwork.

Meanwhile, Marcus was teasing Katie.

"So Bell, how well does your bra fit?" Marcus asked, smugly as he began to set up the cauldron.

"That is none of your business" Katie said, blushing furiously.

"Are you sure? Last time I remember, you were holding a medium size... are you that good?"

"Flint! Don't you dare talk about that incident in Potions!" Katie whispered, looking around to make sure nobody heard what Marcus said.

Fortunately, no one did hear that. The only people who knows Katie wears a medium size was Angelina, Alicia, Ginny, Hermione, her mother, and now...ugh...Marcus Flint!

"Okay. Why don't you get the materials while I set up?" Marcus asked, quickly changing into serious mode.

"Fine with me" Katie said, astonished and shocked at how Marcus was so concentrated.

However, there was little exchange between Terrence and Alicia since Alicia didn't talk to him, except give him a death glare, and Terrence was still mad about the _Aguamenti_ situation.

Alicia, tried to stifle a laughter, just thinking about it.

Terrence ignored her, since he knew what she was thinking about.

"Listen Spinnet, why don't I get the materials and you set up the cauldron, all right?" Terrence asked, seriously.

Alicia nodded, but she was shocked by how much Terrence was concentrated on the potions.

_And he kind of looks cute like that... what am I saying? Shut up Alicia Spinnet!_ Alicia thought, mentally slapping herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: So how do you like it? Review please! Was it funny? Check out my other stories, "Four Best Friends" another Harry Potter fanfiction, and "I'm Gonna Let It Show" which is a Camp Rock fanfiction. Thanks! Don't forget to review! Love you guys! :)**


	6. The Letter

**Chapter Six**

"How dare he! Does he have any idea how rude that is?" Hermione scowled, as she remembered Draco's teasing hand on her exposed thigh.

"I know! Zabini told me what he was doing to you! I was about to use my bat bogey hex on Malfoy, if I wasn't in boring Divination class!" Ginny said, looking sympathetic. "But you know what that conceited Zabini did?"

Hermione shook her head, and motioned Ginny to continue.

"He actually demonstrated what Malfoy did to you. He actually started rubbing his hands on my thighs. Then he did something that really freaked me out..." Ginny said, her eyes turning hard and dark. There was one emotion Hermione could find in her eyes. Anger.

"What did he do?" Hermione asked.

"He actually had the nerve to kiss me, and brush his hands against my chest!" Ginny screamed. "I swear when I get my hands on him, he won't live to sleep with another slut!" Ginny growled.

"Actually Ginny, he hasn't slept with anyone" Hermione reminded.

"Sooner or later he will though."

"That is true. So how do you think Kates, Angel, and Leesh are doing?" Hermione asked.

"Pucey, Flint, and Higgs are probably doing something perverted" Ginny said, as she watched the hallway lessen in crowd. "Oh god! Let's get out of here!"

"What?" Hermione asked, turning the direction Ginny was looking at. "Oh no..." Hermione saw Draco and Blaise walking down the hallway. At least they didn't notice them.

"Come on" Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's arm, and fast walking along with Hermione, away from the Slytherin boys.

"Hopefully they don't notice" Hermione whispered, as she started to break into a small run.

"Hey! Granger! Weasley!" Blaise called.

"Hell no, I'm not waiting for them!" Hermione said, as she started running as fast as she could with Ginny beside her also running.

They could both here laughing and running feet behind them, and knew the Slytherin boys were following them.

Finally they reached the Gryffindor Common Rooms, and quickly said the password, "_Protagima!_"

Hermione and Ginny quickly went inside, and the door closed automatically just as the Slytherins had reached the door.

"Oh thank merlin!" Hermione cried, falling onto the couch.

Thankfully there was no one in the Common Room except for them, so they had the whole room to themselves.

Suddenly the doors opened, and there stood Blaise and Draco, smirking madly.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Ginny demanded, astonished.

"We heard the password. You guys had screamed it out loud" Draco said.

"Get the hell out of here!" Hermione screamed, glaring straight into Draco's gray eyes.

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"Your aren't Gryffindors, and if you were you would be wearing red and gold, and you wouldn't be standing there like retards!" Hermione said.

"Oooohh! You just got served, Blaise" Draco said, amused.

"What the hell Draco! You're the one who's got a-" Blaise started.

"Shut up!" Draco hissed, giving a pointed look at Blaise.

Blaise looked at the two girls, and realized this was a secret, between him, Draco, Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence.

"My bad..."

Whiled Draco was shooting Blaise looks, Hermione and Ginny quietly got out of the Gryffindor Common Room, and started running as far away as they could from the Slytherins.

"Let's go out!" Hermione whispered, looking back to make sure they weren't being followed.

Ginny whipped her head around, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank merlin" Ginny smiled, as she and Hermione quietly ran to the exit.

After they made it out, Hermione suggested they go to the favorite spots of the five best friends.

"I'm in" Ginny said, as she smoothed her blue blouse. She sat down by the bark of the tree, and closed her eyes.

"At least we're hidden" Hermione whispered. She took out her essay to finish, and started to almost finish it.

Meanwhile, Draco and Blaise had just noticed that the girls had escaped, and started looking all over the school for them.

"Draco, we looked all over the place for them, and still we can't find them" Blaise groaned, as he cracked his knuckles.

"There's one place we didn't check" Draco said, smirking. He pointed outside, and he and Blaise shared a smirk before they left to go outside.

* * *

Ginny had fallen asleep, and her head had dropped to Hermione's shoulder, but Hermione didn't mind at all.

In fact, Hermione had begun to feel sleepy when she spotted a small cabin, near a lake. She had never seen it before and she shook Ginny awake.

"Wha-what?" Ginny asked, irritated at being disturbed on her "beauty" sleep.

"Look, have you ever seen that before?" Hermione asked.

"Mione, it's probably another cabin, Hagrid built her something. Can I go back to sleep? Actually there is not pint in going back to sleep because you disturbed my sleep" Ginny snapped.

"Oooh, someone's a bit touchy. Got it too early?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"Shut up!" Ginny whined, and turned her attention back to the cabin.

Hermione opened the door and was astounded by it's large room, even if it was small from the outside.

"Whoa..." Ginny said. She noticed five beds, couches, armchairs, a kitchen, three bathrooms, and so many more things that looked like a real home.

"Hey Gin, look at this" Hermione said, as she and Ginny read a letter.

It said:

_This letter are for Angelina Johnson, Hermione Granger, Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, and Alicia Spinnet as the females._

_As for the males this letter in for Adrian Pucey, Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint, Blaise Zabini, and Terrence Higgs._

_You ten will be staying in this room for the rest of the months until Winter Vacation, to improve your House Unity. You will still have classes and homework as usual. But on weekends you will have scheduled activities. Also, no one but you ten can see this cabin._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hermione and Ginny screamed together.

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter on Angelina, Adrian, Katie, Marcus, Alicia, and Terrence adventures. But anyways, how do you like it? Good? Funny? Review please! And remember guys, I love you guys, as reviewers and readers! :)**


	7. Potions with Slytherins

**Chapter Seven**

"Can you just shut up, and get to work Pucey" Angelina, said rolling her eyes.

Adrian had been talking with Marcus and Terrence while Angelina did all the work.

"I am doing work, Johnson. I'm talking" Adrian drawled.

"I meant potions work" Angelina said, gritting her teeth in anger.

Adrian smirked, glad that he was causing a reaction from Angelina.

"I would, but I can't" Adrian said. "Snape won't fail me. After all I am one of his favorite students."

"Shut the hell up and get to work."

"Talk to you guys later" Adrian told Marcus and Terrence who nodded.

Angelina jotted down notes, and rubbed her forehead, as she heard Adrian hitting on some girl. She was starting to get really angry, so she decided that she should do all the work since the conceited git wasn't doing anything. _And I thought he was serious about classwork!_ Angelina thought. She followed the instructions that she had copied on her parchment and did all the work, until Hermione, if she was here, would be pleased with her work.

"Ms. Johnson. This is a perfect model of Polyjuice Potion" Professor Snape complimented. Angelina was surprised. "But don't expect me to change."

Same old Snape.

"Mr. Pucey, have you done anything at all?" Professor Snape, asked.

"No he hasn't, Professor" Angelina said, quickly.

"I was not directing the question to you, Ms. Johnson. If you have not realized, there is only one Mr. Pucey. Five points from Gryffindor for rudeness" Professor Snape said, pleased that Gryffindor finally lost points.

"Actually I have, Professor. You see, I set up the cauldron, and helped Johnson make the potion" Adrian said, smoothly.

_That stupid git! He lied! _Angelina thought, angrily.

"Very well. You both have received a hundred on your classwork today. I shall give you your homework early, so you may start it now. Your homework is to write three parchments about the history of Polyjuice Potion. You may go to the library now, if you want" Professor Snape said.

"Thank you, Professor" Angelina and Adrian said together.

When both of them left the classroom, Angelina asked, "Do you actually want to do your homework? Or are you just going to annoy me?"

"Has it ever occurred to you, that I could do better?" Adrian asked.

"No, and I didn't expect that until now. You just always seemed to... seemed to enjoy... how do I say this? Enjoy teasing people" Angelina said, staring into Adrian's deep blue eyes.

"That could be true to you, since you don't know me really that well. But I'm really not like that."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry" Angelina said. She was actually surprised she was saying this to Adrian Pucey, of all people!

"It's alright I guess. But really, are you really that good?" Adrian smirked, nodding towards Angelina's chest.

"Shut up, git!" Angelina said, glaring at Adrian. Just when they were getting to a civilized conversation, he just had to bring that incident up! He would always be the same no matter what.

* * *

"Can you please stop it?" Katie asked, annoyed at Marcus talking to Terrence.

"What is it now Bell? Hormones lately?" Marcus said, smugly.

"No. It's you" Katie shot back. "Can you get to work, and just shut up?"

"I'm afraid not. As you can see I don't listen to Gryffindors."

"You don't listen to anyone" Katie muttered.

Marcus ignored Katie's comment and added a lacewing into the cauldron.

"That was the last ingredient. I think I'll call Professor Snape now" Katie said.

"Sure, go ahead. Oh and Bell?" Marcus asked.

"Hmm?" Katie asked, turning around to look at Marcus. "Yes?"

"Nice choice of bra" Marcus said, smirking.

"Go to hell, Flint" Katie said, glaring at Marcus. She looked around to make sure no one had heard that. Thankfully, no one had except for Terrence and Alicia.

"Many girls would've fallen to my feet if they heard me say that to them."

"Well, guess what Flint? I'm not a slut" Katie said.

Terrence smirked at Katie and Marcus, and Alicia just smiled at Katie with sympathy.

Katie raised her hand, and Professor Snape came over.

"Well, Flint and I finished our Polyjuice Potion."

"Very well. It seems you have done it correctly. Therefore, you will start your homework. You have to write three parchments of the history of Polyjuice Potion. You will receive a hundred in your classwork. But since Mr. Pucey and Ms. Johnson has left to go to the library, you will study on textbooks. You will find all the information in there you need."

Professor Snape handed both of them _The History of __Potions_ by Diana Hartlock.

Katie and Marcus did not exchange any other words as they started to their homework. They wanted to finish it at least now, than later. That would mean one more homework down.

* * *

Alicia rubbed her eyes, and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"Where are you going to Spinnet?" Terrence called, from behind Alicia.

"That's none of you business. Are you stalking me, because I will silently kill you, that no one will find you" Alicia said, deadly.

"Oooh, touchy are we?" Terrence asked, smirking.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Alicia shouted. Then she slapped her hands over her mouth. She was too loud. She glared at Terrence, and quickly ran into the girls' bathroom.

Hopefully, he wouldn't follow her though. Luckily, he didn't. Alicia sighed in relief, as she thought Terrence had left.

Alicia washed her face, and stretched before she walked out of the bathroom.

Suddenly, a hand slapped around her mouth, and grabbed her waist.

Alicia's eyes widened, and she started muffling a scream, but then she heard the familiar laughter of Terrence Higgs.

She narrowed her eyes, and quickly turned around to see Terrence laughing so hard, that he gripped the sides of his stomach.

"I am going to kill you" Alicia half whispered and half screeched.

"Uh-oh" Terrence said, and started running away, still laughing.

Alicia chased him, and she would've killed him, if he hadn't gone inside Snape's room, because she couldn't commit murder in front of Snape. She would be in Azkaban before she could say Potions.

* * *

**Author's Note: So how do you like it? I want to say thank you to my reviewers, especially Spellshadow98! And thanks for adding your thoughts! Review please! Love you guys! :)**


	8. The Escape

**Chapter Eight**

"We have to tell Angel, Kates, and Leesh about this, Gin" Hermione said. She was still freaked out about the moment that she and her best friends had to share a cabin with _those _five arrogant Slytherins.

"Mione, I think we got this all wrong... what if Dumbledore... uh made a mistake?" Ginny asked, quickly. She hoped that Dumbledore meant someone else. It couldn't be them, it just couldn't. Could it?

Hermione didn't say anything, and just stared at the letter. _Only we can see? Why not anyone else? Can the professors see? What if they do something to us? _Hermione thought, quickly. She felt light-headed, and wanted to believe this was just a really, really bad dream.

"Mione are you alright?" Ginny asked, worriedly.

"No. I think I have to rest" Hermione said, as she laid on the couch.

"What if Malfoy and Zabini, see and find us here?" Ginny whispered.

But Hermione had already fallen asleep, feeling terrible.

* * *

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia walked to their favorite spot, outside. It was the five girls' favorite tree where they spent time together.

"Where are Hermione and Ginny? We've been looking all over Hogwarts for them! They told us they'd be in the Gryffindor Common Room, and they aren't there" Alicia said, frustrated.

"What if something happened to them?" Katie asked, worriedly.

"Hey what's that cabin over there?" Angelina asked, walking nearer.

"Probably something that Hagrid built" Alicia said.

But Angelina had already opened the door, and there were their two best friends.

"Ginny? Mione?" Angelina cried.

Ginny and Hermione immediately woke up, and ran over to hug Angelina, Katie, and Alicia.

"You guys were here all this time, and we were all worried about you!" Katie scolded.

"We didn't mean to" Ginny said.

"Yeah, we found this cabin and couldn't help, but explore... and we found something" Hermione said, as she handed Angelina the letter from Dumbledore.

Katie and Alicia huddled around Angelina, reading the note along with her.

When they finished, Angelina dropped the letter to the floor, gaping.

"This must be a mistake. Surely, Dumbledore meant someone else. I-I think we should talk to Dumbledore" Angelina stuttered.

"Yeah, Dumbledore can't possibly mean us" Alicia said, weakly.

"But he did" Ginny said, smiling weakly, though it was more like a grimacing smile.

"But it can't be them, at least make it not them! I must be having a bad dream right now! Someone pinch me!" Katie said, horrified.

Ginny pinched Katie hard.

"Ow! Not that hard, Gin!" Katie grumbled.

"Sorry?" Ginny said, offering a weak smile.

"Why us? Why? They're going to ruin everything! They're going to ruin my life!" Angelina whined. "Especially Pucey!"

"Hopefully they won't find out" Alicia said. "Any by the way, why is it that only we can see this, and no one else? Is this a stupid joke or something?"

"To hell with that!" Hermione said, angrily. Then she slapped her hands over her mouth for such language. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We say things we don't mean to say when we're angry" Angelina said, soothingly placing an arm around Hermione.

For a moment, everyone was quiet.

"There's a cabin over here" A voice said. Draco Malfoy's voice.

Ginny peeked through the corner of the window and saw Blaise and Draco leading Adrian, Marcus and Terrence into the cabin. The cabin the girls were in!

The girls panicked, and wanted to hide, not wanting to get into an argument with the boys.

"Quick, under the bed!" Angelina whispered, as she slid under the first bed that she could find.

_Thank God, that there are five beds! _Hermione thought, and slid under a bed.

The remaining three girls followed Angelina and Hermione, and slid under their own individual bed.

"We didn't go in yet, but we did see it" Blaise said, as he opened the door.

"Whoa, this is a neat place" Adrian said, as he looked around the place.

"Agreed" Marcus said.

"Yeah..." Terrence said.

"Hey what is this?" Draco asked, as he picked up a letter on the floor. "Hey guys its addressed to us and... Johnson, Granger, Bell, Weaslette, and Spinnet too?"

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Adrian asked, as he grabbed the letter, and read the words. "Dumbledore has to be freaking kidding! No way, I'll be in the same room as Johnson... hold it! Hey guys, this could be another way to get revenge on the girls..."

"I smell trouble" Angelina whispered to Hermione.

"Did you hear something?" Draco asked.

Everyone shook their heads, and Draco shrugged thinking it was his imagination.

Draco hopped on the bed that Hermione was under.

"Oh, great" Hermione whispered to Angelina who looked at her sympathetically.

All Hermione wanted to do now was kick Draco Malfoy off of the bed, and strangle him for choosing this bed.

"If we stay here the rest of the year, then why are there five beds and not ten beds?" Blaise asked, as he sat on the bed under Ginny.

Ginny grimaced, and glared at Blaise's feet that were resting on the floor. Ginny felt like kicking him in the shins and give him a taste of her bat bogey hex.

"Dumbledore probably wants us sharing beds with them" Terrence said. "Speaking of the girls, where are they?"

"I haven't seen them, after Potions class" Adrian said, as he tried to remember where Angelina went.

"Oh yeah! I heard them talking about where Granger and Weaslette are" Marcus said.

"We were looking for Granger and Weaslette all over the place. We as in Blaise and I. We couldn't find them though" Draco said.

Katie started getting cramps on her back, and quietly positioned herself to the side, which on;y made her cramps worse. She wanted to burst out, and just run all the way to Gryffindor Common Room with her friends, and take a warm shower. Accidentally, Katie's foot slipped, and she inwardly screamed and tried to drag it back in. Katie looked at Alicia, who gave her a look that read, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Help!" Katie mouthed to Alicia.

Alicia's hands crossed the boundary, of where the Slytherins could see her, but they didn't seem to see her or Katie's foot.

Alicia tried to push and shove Katie's foot in gently, but it was no use. She mouthed to Katie, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to do this" and with that she roughly pushed Katie's foot in.

Katie tried to not yelp in pain, but she couldn't help but give a tiny yelp, which Marcus shot a strange look at the bed.

"I'm sure there is someone in here" Marcus said, as he started to look under the bed.

_We're doomed! _Katie thought. She tried as hard as she could to blend in with the dark, but it was no use, since she saw Marcus smirk. He grabbed Katie's wrist, and pulled her out, gently. Katie was surprised at how gentle he was.

"Hey guys, look who I found" Marcus said, as he led Katie to his friends.

"Let me go, Flint!" Katie shrieked, and stepped hard on his foot, in which he immediately let her go. "Run guys!" Katie screamed to her friends under the bed.

The girls scrambled out of under the beds, and headed to run out of the cabin.

Unfortunately, Draco caught Hermione, and pulled her into him.

"Don't touch me, Malfoy!" Hermione screamed, and she directed her wand at him, screaming, "_Aguamenti!_"

Draco was soaked, and he immediately let go of Hermione.

Hermione took this as a chance to escape, and she followed after Ginny who had just escaped Blaise, by kicking him in the shins hard.

However, Angelina was struggling with Adrian, who was, not surprisingly, strong.

"Pucey, let me go!" Angelina said.

"So you were hiding under there the whole time, Johnson huh? For some reason that sounds sexy on you" Adrian smirked.

Angelina glared at Adrian, and shoved Adrian away from her. She followed Hermione outside.

Fortunately, Alicia outsmarted Terrence by purposely acting like Terrence had broken her leg.

Terrence had gotten worried, and started coming towards Alicia, when she stepped on his foot, hardly and escaped safely following Angelina.

"Quick let's go!" Katie shouted, and the girls ran, laughing as they remembered the boys' pained expressions.

* * *

**Author's Note: Was it funny? How do you guys like it? Please review! Love you guys! :)**


	9. Confessions of Extremely Cute Slyhterins

**Chapter Nine**

Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Hermione, and Ginny ran until, they were safely outside of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Let's go inside" Alicia said, gasping for oxygen.

"We can't!" Hermione and Ginny said, quickly.

"Why not?" Alicia asked, confusedly.

"Well, when you guys were in Potions, Ginny and I were walking to the Gryffindor Common Room, talking about what Zabini and Malfoy did to us, and-" Hermione was interrupted by Angelina.

"What exactly did Malfoy and Zabini do to you and Ginny?" Angelina asked.

"Well, Malfoy acted inappropriate towards me, whilst Zabini was sent to Ginny's class, Divination, because he wasn't cooperating well with his partner. So he had to sit next to Ginny, and he had the nerve to actually demonstrate what Malfoy did to me, and actually kiss Ginny!"

"What do you mean by inappropriate?" Katie asked, quickly.

"Well Malfoy was... uh... touching my thigh" Hermione said, meekly as if it was her fault.

"It's not your fault, Mione" Katie said, as she hugged Hermione who gladly accepted it.

"Mione, do you want me to continue?" Ginny asked, Hermione who was still flushed, just remembering what Draco had to her.

"Go ahead, Gin" Hermione said.

"So we were talking about what Malfoy and Zabini did to Mione and I, and then out of nowhere they're calling our names, and we started running to the Gryffindor Common Room. So when we said the password, I guess it was a bit too loud, that they actually know our password now" Ginny finished.

"Oh..." Alicia said. "Then where do we stay today?"

"You read the letter right Leesh?" Katie asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Then we have to stay at the cabin, until Winter Vacation..." Katie said.

"What? We can't! They're going to be there!" Alicia panicked.

"Calm down, Leesh" Angelina said. "Everything's going to be all right."

"How is everything going to be alright? How? I'm going to be living in the same room as Terrence Higgs for crying out loud!"

"So are we all. We're all going to be in the same room as the conceited gits too" Hermione said.

"You're right" Alicia said, taking a deep breath and then letting it out.

"We're together right?" Ginny asked.

"We are. We are together" Katie said, smiling.

* * *

"Ouch! That hurts!" Blaise moaned. He was examining his knee, and there was a big purple-blue bruise.

"Shut up, Blaise! We're all hurt too" Marcus said, as he stared at his foot, which was hurting like crazy.

"Well... at-at least B-Bell o-or W-Weas-Weaslette d-didn't sh-shoot you c-cold wa-water i-in th-the m-middle of a-a cabin th-that is c-cold!" Draco stuttered. Adrian handed him a new shirt and pants.

Adrian walked, leaning over a bit. "For a girl, Johnson's strong."

"You're telling me. Look at Spinnet. She outsmarted me!" Terrence said. "No one outsmarts me!"

Everyone snorted, but quickly covered it up by a cough, by the way Terrence looked at them.

"You know, they'll have to some back sooner or later, because they have to spend the rest of the time here, until Winter Break" Adrian said.

"Yeah, they do. And I want revenge" Blaise said.

"Wh-who w-wouldn't?" Draco said, sarcastically.

"So what's the plan?" Marcus asked, eager for revenge towards Katie.

"I'm not sure yet. How about being nice to them, seducing them, and then trying to get their room numbers so we could be next to their room? Then we'll make their life like hell?"

"I think I love this plan already" Terrence said, smirking.

"Me too. She'll fall hard for me!" Blaise said, grinning. "Just what I want..."

"What?" Marcus asked. "You like Weaslette?"

"No" Blaise said, too quickly.

"I think you do" Adrian said, smirking.

"Oh please! As if! And don't tell me you don't like Johnson! You're always staring at her" Blaise said.

Adrian tried to hide a blush, but failed miserably.

"No I don't! Who said I do like Johnson?"

"Your blush" Draco said, recovering from the cold.

"Shut up Draco! You like Granger, don't you?" Adrian said.

"Yeah, you can't stop talking about her, and how she always outsmarts you!" Marcus said, smugly.

"What? How could you think that I like a bookworm like her?" Draco asked. "And you're the one who likes Bell! You're the one who's always going near her when you've got a game with her!"

"I do not like Bell! Why would I like her? I just go near her, to block her from the scoring!" Marcus said, quickly.

"Maybe you do?" Terrence asked. But he immediately regretted it, as he knew what would come-

"Well, Terrence sorry to break the news to you, but I think you like Spinning Spinnet!" Marcus shot back.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Terrence said. As he realized what he said, he slapped his head, and talked to himself. "You always have to do that don't you Terrence?"

"Alright guys, let' face it... we lov- I mean we like the girls..." Blaise said, sighing.

"You've got that right" Adrian said.

"So what do we do about it? We stick with that plan, but it's actually really real, and we try to win them over?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I guess we'll do that" Blaise said.

Everyone nodded, and waited for the girls to come inside the cabin.

* * *

**Author's Note: So how was it? Did you guys like that the Slytherins actually admitted their feelings for the girls? Now we await the girls' replies. Review please! Love you guys! :)**


	10. Better

**Chapter Ten**

Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Hermione, and Ginny walked to the cabin.

It had turned a beautiful shade of blue that was deep, and stars started shining brightly, beaming down at the world under them. The place was silent. The girls had went to their dormitories to collect their clothes, schoolwork, and many other things.

The boys had also went to their dormitories to collect their clothes, schoolwork, and many other thins as well.

So when the girls returned the boys were there, doing their homework.

The girls and boys looked at each other, but not a word escaped. The girls didn't say anything, because they were still furious at the boys' action, and the boys, because they were afraid to let their feelings to slip away.

"So what are we going to do about the five beds?" Angelina asked, the girls completely ignoring the boys.

"I can fix that" Hermione said. She muttered a spell, and there were two rooms, one for the girls and one for the boys. There were five beds in each room. "All better?"

"All better" the girls said together, glad that Hermione knew the spell.

The girls went into their bedroom, and finished their homework there.

"I'm hungry" Ginny said, patting her flat stomach.

"Well, let's go to the Great Hall, then... or not. Dinner is over now" Katie said, staring at her watch, disappointingly.

"Oh great!" Ginny said, sarcastically.

"I know how to cook" Angelina said.

"Angel, you're the best!" Alicia said, who too was hungry.

Actually everyone was hungry.

The girls headed to the kitchen, to see that food was already, ready.

"Who made food?" Ginny asked, confusedly.

"We did" Blaise said, who had entered the kitchen.

Ginny turned around, and gave him a blank look. "Oh. Well, thanks."

Blaise nodded, and he summoned the food into the dining room.

"Uh... do you girls want to join?" Blaise asked, uncertainly.

"Uh... I don't thi-" Ginny started, when Angelina softly nudged her ribs.

"Ow!" Ginny cried out.

"We would love to, Blaise. Thank you" Angelina said.

All four girls looked at Angelina, surprisingly. She had talked to her enemy in first name basis, and also used polite words!

"Don't stand there and gawk at me. Let's eat! Oh, and by the way Gin, that was a soft nudge, and I don't know how you got hurt."

"I was exaggerating, smart one" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say" Angelina said, as she followed Blaise into the dining room.

* * *

The boys were setting up the table, and the girls were surprised that they were actually being... civic?

"This can't be Adrian" Angelina whispered to Katie, who was next to her.

"I know right. I think someone is disguised as them. Maybe the teachers? And that can't be Marcus Flint... because he has never been civic to me my whole life. I think I'm dreaming" Katie whispered to Angelina, staring intently at Marcus.

"I doubt it would be the teachers. Imagine Dumbledore actually wearing clothes like that. See Adrian's shirts like unbuttoned in the beginning, his tie's loose, and his pants are kind of bagging down. Boys these days. Actually. imagining Dumbledore wearing that, I'd be laughing like crazy by now" Angelina whispered. She imagined Dumbledore's clothes like Adrian, and tried to stifle a laughter that wanted to escape, but failed miserably, as she started laughing like crazy.

Katie joined in laughing, as she imagined Dumbledore wearing clothes like that, and fell off of her chair.

The boys and Hermione, Ginny, and Alicia looked at them like they were the craziest person in Hogwarts.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Hermione asked, frowning at their behavior.

Angelina shook her head and when she tried to say something she burst into another laughter, and this time she fell on the floor.

Katie's laughter dies down, and she said, "Angelina, told me... to imagine... Dumbledore... wearing the... clothes... similar to what... Pucey's wearing..." Katie gasped in between words. Her stomach was hurting from the laughter that suffocated her for wanting to escape her mouth.

Everyone imagined, and then a whole new laughter erupted from Katie and Angelina when all their friends, and roommates started laughing.

It was an eventful dinner, and the girls were actually enjoying the fact that they were spending some more time with the boys, because they got to see a whole new side of the boys. They were civic more, and actually helpful. But almost every time, the boys arrogant sides would take over.

"You guys are really good cooks. Also, thank you for the food" Hermione complimented.

"Well I could give you more food if you like. More than normal. How about it Granger?" Draco asked, slyly smiling.

Hermione, who would've told him to shut up, only said, "You wish, Malfoy" and she was actually smiling a little. She liked this side of Draco- the nice part of him, and she was hoping he would be like that.

"So Johnson, you like checking me out?" Adrian asked, smirking.

"Actually, I just noticed you, Pucey" Angelina said, giving him a taste of her own smirk. To Adrian's surprise, Angelina's smirk was worthy of a Slytherin, and he knew that Angelina could be just as cunning as he was.

Angelina and Hermione said good night to the boys and girls and headed to their room, to have a good night's sleep.

Terrence went to clean the dishes, and Alicia joined him, helping him clean the dishes.

"The food was really good, Higgs. Thank you, for the food. I couldn't have guessed that you guys could cook so well" Alicia complimented.

Terrence smiled. A genuine smile.

We could be full of surprises Spinnet. You're welcome though" Terrence said, smiling down at Alicia.

For a moment Alicia felt like bringing his face down to hers, so she could kiss him.

"But, just like I never knew you had any polite words inside of you" Terrence said, smirking.

Alicia rolled her eyes and said, "Good night, Higgs. Sweet dreams." Alicia was actually surprised she said sweet dreams to Terrence. But she let it go, feeling very tired.

Ginny helped Blaise clean up the table.

"Thanks Zabini. For the food, you know. It was really delicious" Ginny said, smiling.

"Hey, Slytherins can be surprising and cunning, you know. Also we could be sexy, hot-" Blaise started.

"Save it for later Zabini. I don't want to hear a million things about Slytherins like you" Ginny said, smirking. "Good night."

Zabini smiled at Ginny as she backed away and headed to her and the girls' room.

_God damn, she's hot! _Blaise thought.

Katie walked outside of the cabin, and lay on her back, looking up at the stars. She closed her eyes, as she smelled the aroma of flowers and baby pines together. She heard the crickets chirp, and the birds fly, away tweeting.

"Hey" Marcus said, softly as he sat next to Katie.

"Hey" Katie said, turning to look at Marcus.

"So what are you doing here?" Marcus asked,

"I just enjoy looking up at the stars at night. It's so peaceful, like it's... assuring you that you won't have anymore troubles. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes I do, because I felt exactly the same way as you felt" Marcus said, never taking his eyes off of Katie's beautiful form.

Katie smiled at him, and stood up.

"I just want to say, the food was really good, Flint. Thank you" Katie said.

"My pleasure. Oh and Bell?"

"Yes?"

"I know it's similar to what I said before, but I love the color of your bra. So sexy on you" Marcus said, smirking.

"Oh, just be quiet, Flint" Katie said, rolling her eyes, but failing to hid a smile. "Good night" Katie said, softly.

"Good night" Marcus said, smiling at her.

After a couple of moments, Marcus too went inside. Since all of his friends were already asleep, he closed the lights and headed to bed, and had a good dream about Katie.

* * *

**Author's Note: Was it sweet. They are becoming more civilized and before you know it they'll be friends, and then be dating! I am so excited. Review please! Love you guys so much! :)**


	11. The Early Morning Riser

**Chapter Eleven**

Hermione woke up the earliest, since she had slept earlier than the girls, and crawled out of bed, stretching. Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, and decided she should take a shower. She yawned, and went inside the shower. She used a bottle of shampoo to wash her hair. After she had finished, she put on some new clothes, and went to see if anyone was up. No one was up yet. At least none of her friends. It was Friday, and breakfast started at eight in the morning. It was seven thirty at the moment.

Hermione decided it would be best if she made breakfast since classes started at eight forty. When she came downstairs she saw Draco asleep on the couch. He was shirtless, and as he breathed his muscles moved up and down. He had a very excellent six-pack, and his biceps were hot for his age. Hermione couldn't help, but look at him.

_No wonder all the girls are crazy about him _Hermione thought. _No Hermione! You have to stop! Remember what he did to you yesterday..._

Hermione quietly walked to the kitchen, and took out ingredients. She was going to make blueberry pancakes, with maple sauce, and a glass of orange juice.

"Hey" Draco mumbled, sleepily from behind Hermione.

"Good morning Malfoy" Hermione said, civilly.

"Are you making breakfast?"

"Yes. I am making blueberry pancakes and orange juice."

"Mind if I help?"

"Um... if you'd like to, then sure" Hermione said, surprised that Draco Malfoy, of all people, was helping her, Hermione Granger of all the people in Hogwarts.

For the first time, since Draco had entered the kitchen, Hermione looked at Draco. He was still shirtless and Hermione blushed, and turned around quickly to the oven.

"You could get the flour from the cabinet over at the left of my side" Hermione said, pointing at the cabinet left.

"Sure" Draco said, as he hadn't noticed Hermione's blush.

They worked silently together, and occasionally, Hermione's fingers would lightly brush against Draco's upper body, when she tried to explain how to make pancakes, in hand language and talking. Hermione would blush, and Draco would smirk as he noticed Hermione blushing at him shirtless, and Hermione in return to his smirk shoot him a death glare.

When it was eight, all of Hermione's and Draco's friends came downstairs looking freshly dressed and showered.

"Mmm, this is really good Mione!" Ginny complimented, as she dug in and ate her blueberry pancakes and took sips of orange juice.

"Thank you Gin, but Malfoy helped too" Hermione said.

"Thank you Malfoy for the pancakes" Ginny said, smiling civilly.

Draco nodded, and left to take a shower and get freshly dressed after everyone else complimented him and Hermione.

_God, she is so damn beautiful! _Draco thought, of Hermione.

At eight fifteen, everyone finished breakfast, and were either finishing last touches to their looks or last touches to their homework.

Hermione went to the girls' bedroom to receive her shoulder bag. As she passed the boys' bedroom she bumped into Draco who had a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was dripping wet, and his whole body smelled good.

Hermione blushed, but hid it very well and quickly mumbled an 'sorry' and she practically ran into the girls' bedroom to get her bag. As Hermione walked down the hallway, she thanked God that Draco was wearing clothes now.

The ten roommates walked to the school together and separated their own ways mumbling a small, 'see you later.'

* * *

"Hermione was blushing when she saw me shirtless. Remember when she was getting her bag?" Draco asked the boys.

The boys nodded, motioning him to continue.

"She bumped into me on the way, and she saw me just come out of the shower" Draco said. He remembered Hermione's blush was disguised and how she quickly walked away and said, "Sorry" in a rush. He couldn't tell if she was worried about her going to school late or her flushed about Draco shirtless.

"You're so lucky" Adrian said. "The only thing Angelina said to me today was good morning and see you later. It was as if she was avoiding me or something."

"At least Katie smiled at me civilly, and we actually had a proper and pleasant conversation about yesterday night" Marcus said.

"What did you do yesterday night?" Adrian asked, wagging his eyebrows at Marcus. "Was it fun?"

"Nothing like that Adrian. We were just lying down and watching the stars, and we actually talked about how it was peaceful."

"I got it better than you though. Alicia and I, again, cleaned the dishes together, and she slipped because of water on the floor, and I helped her up. Also, I got a great view of her bra" Terrence said, sighing as he daydreamed about Alicia.

"Well Hermione's hands brushed against my upper body when she was explaining how to make blueberry pancakes to me. She blushed a lot though" Draco said, as he could still fell the tingling sensation that went through him when he felt her soft fingers.

"Ginny complimented my food skills again, and she actually smiled at me. Well a tiny polite smile actually" Blaise said.

"Well, I think we're going to win them. I'm sure of it" Terrence said.

* * *

Hermione walked into Charms class, breathing heavily a little. She could still imagine Draco's six pack, his smirk, and... she had to stop thinking about him now!

"Hey Mione" Ron Weasley said, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Hi Ronald" Hermione said, smiling at Ron.

"So Harry and I have decided that we are going to do some important cases for Auror training. Do you want to come with us?"

"As much as I'd love to Ronald, I cannot because I have many busy things to do."

"What are they?"

"I just can't leave Angelina, Katie, Alicia, and Ginny. They're like my sisters to me. It would be too painful."

"Oh... um... so... I was thinking... that maybe... you and I... could... you know... go out... sometimes... uh... after you finish... Hogwarts...?" Ron asked, nervously.

Hermione looked shocked. She had never developed feelings for Ron, and she hated to say no. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I-I'm sorry, Ronald, but I cannot. I consider you as a brother, and I'm really sorry Ronald" Hermione said, worried about his reaction.

"Oh... oh... um... okay then" Ron said, disappointingly.

"So when are you and Harry leaving?" Hermione asked, quickly wanting to change the subject.

"Tonight" Ron said, sadly. He had developed feelings for Hermione in third year, and it hurt that she refused. His first true love refused. But he understood why. She considered him a brother.

"Oh, well then I'll see you later, for the party, you know before you leave" Hermione said, smiling weakly.

Ron nodded, and started talking to Harry.

Draco came into the classroom and sat at the next to Blaise. He saw Hermione's soft wavy hair, and he had an urge to run his hands through them when he was kissing those full pink lips. Those shaped pink lips.

"Draco you all right?" Blaise asked. Then he saw what kept Draco's attention captive, and he smirked.

"Oh right... yeah I'm all right. So what are we supposed to do?" Draco asked, as reality hit him.

"Nothing yet. Professor Flitwick isn't here yet" Blaise said, smirking.

"What are you smirking at Blaise? Haven't you been all lovey-dovey with Ginny?" Draco asked, as it was his turn to smirk.

"Shut it Draco" Blaise said, and everyone became quiet when Professor Flitwick came, listening intently to his instructions. Everyone, but Draco that is, as he was only paying attention to the beautiful girl who was in Gryffindor with the soft wavy hair.

* * *

**Author's Note: So how was it? This was mostly Hermione and Draco scenes together. And the next one will probably be mostly Ginny and Blaise, and so on. Was it sweet? Review please guys! Oh and love you guys! :)**


	12. Face it Weaslette, You Fancy Me

**Chapter Twelve**

Ginny walked with Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. The three older girls had Transfiguration, and Ginny had Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I'll see you later then?" Ginny said, hugging the girls.

"We'll see you later Gin," Angelina said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that, Harry and Ron are going to be leaving tonight for cases with Aurors. We'll be having a farewell party. Every Gryffindor is invited. It is in the Common Room. Do you guys want to come? I'm sure Ron told Mione, that there will be party. So are you going?"

"Sure. We'd love to! It will probably be the last time we'll see Harry and Ron, in Hogwarts," Katie said.

"Yes, we will most definitely be there," Alicia said, nodding her head.

"Okay, well see you later!" Ginny said, running to Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Ginny was starting to reach for her _Types of Dark Arts _textbook by Faithil Windbot, when Blaise Zabini strolled in._  
_

"What can I do for you Mr. Zabini?" Professor Lupin asked.

"The Headmaster wants you and all the other professors in his room. He says there is an alert of over one hundred Dementors outside Hogwarts, Professor" Blaise said, as if he was the king.

"This is shocking news! Very well, I shall be there," Professor Lupin said, shocked at the news.

"Oh and Professor? Headmaster wants every student in the Great Hall."

"Very well Mr. Zabini. Now students, I want you to go to the Great Hall. There is no time to waste now!" Profeesor Lupin said, clapping his hands.

Everyone scurried out of their seats and collected their things. The Gryffindors and Slytherins pushed each other so they could get out of the room first. Professor Lupin had already left, and Ginny and Blaise were the last ones in the room.

"Hello Zabini," Ginny said, blankly.

"Hello Weaslette- I mean Weasley," Blaise said quickly, when he caught Ginny shooting him a death glare. "What are you doing in here, all by yourself. I expected you would've gone scurrying like your fellow Gryffindorks- Gryffindors I mean."

"I'm not a dork, Zabini. And so aren't the rest of the Gryffindors. I'd expect you to be slime at least, just like Slytherin!" Ginny retorted.

"I'm not slime, Weaslette. You know it, and I know it," Blaise said, narrowing his eyes at Ginny.

"What if I told you I don't _know it_?" Gunny asked, challenged.

"Then you're a Gryffindork all right," Blaise said, smoothly walking out of the classroom.

Ginny, furious, said, "You are pathetic, you know? Also a slimy, conceited, arrogant, git!"

"Keep telling that to me, Weaslette. Face it, you fancy me," Blaise said, smirking.

"Where did this conversation come from?" Ginny asked, horrified.

"From my mouth. If you know what my mouth is. Remember the kiss we had. I bet you loved it!"

"In your dreams, Zabini!" Ginny screeched, angrily.

"My dreams aren't naughty, Weaslette, unlike yours," Blaise said, smugly.

"Excuse you! I have no such naughty thoughts towards anyone! Including you, you git!"

"Oh come off of it. You fancy me," Blaise said. Soon both of them were near the Gryffindor Common Room.

"For the millionth time, I do not fancy you! Now get out of my way!" Ginny said, trying to reach the portrait of the Fat Lady.

However, Blaise blocked Ginny.

Ginny stared at him angrily.

"Would you like a taste of my Bat Bogey Hex, Zabini? I assure you it will feel good, when your boogies are enlarged and starts attacking you!"

Blaise smirks at Ginny, and looks down saying, "No, but I assure you I would like something... else from you..."

"You pervert! Get out of my way!" Ginny said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at Blaise.

"Go ahead. As if you would actually cast a hex on me in school. Where Dumbledore could come strolling by now?"

"Dumbledore is outside protecting the school from Dementors. He can do nothing about it now."

"But would you really hex someone, who has been nice to you yesterday?"

"Yesterday was a long time ago Zabini. You have mood changes a lot, huh? I was wondering if you were a girl and had just started your period?" Ginny asked smirking.

"Now, you took that too far!" Blaise said, as he quickly flipped Ginny over so he was pinning her against the wall.

"Let go of me Zabini!" Ginny said, struggling against Blaise's strong arms.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Blaise asked, smugly.

"No! I loathe it," Ginny said, breathing heavily.

"Oh... so you're scared?"

"No, what makes you think that?"

"Well for one thing, you're chest is going up and down fast."

"Why you pervert! Looking at women's places you shouldn't be looking at when they are in a helpless state!"

"I quiet enjoy it actually."

"How I wish I could strangle you and kick your shins so hard, that you'd practically beg of me to let you go, and surrender to me," Ginny said.

"As if you can handle a grown and muscular man like me," Blaise said, smugly.

"I've noticed" Ginny muttered, indicating Blaise's muscular form and his six-pack.

"Excuse me? I think I'm dreaming, because I thought Ginny Weasley, of all people said, that she has noticed how muscular I am," Blaise said, in total shock.

"It would take a blind man to notice!" Ginny protested, blushing intensely. "Anyways, I would like to inside now, Zabini because Dementors can come inside any minute, if they find a way in."

"Sure, go ahead" Blaise said, letting her go.

Ginny was shocked at how easily, well not easily but you get what she means, Blaise gave in.

"Th-thank you, Zabini. I think you should go to your Common Room. It isn't safe, you know out here" Ginny said, nodding civilly, and she whispered the password this time so Blaise couldn't hear. But Blaise didn't hear since he was too mesmerized by her petite but athletic figure.

"Wait, shouldn't you be going to the Great Hall?" Blaise asked.

"I am. I just have to go get something," Ginny said. "See you later."

"Yeah, see you later," Blaise said absently.

_Did she really say she noticed that I am muscular? I think I'__m getting somewhere, not like Draco, but somewhere, definitely_ Blaise thought, happily.

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you like the Ginny and Blaise scene? Sweet? Please review guys! Love you guys! :**)

**Oh and answer this in your review please!**

**Do you think Hermione (Emma Watson), Ginny (Bonnie Wright) could meet One Direction? Do you like the idea of this story?**

**a) Yes**

**b) No**

**Simple question, so please answer in your review, or vote in my profile where there is a poll. Thank you guys! Love you guys, again! :)**


	13. Let's Start Over

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Alright students, you must go to your Common Rooms very quickly since there has been a Dementors Alert. So will you quietly and quickly please go to your Common Room, please" Professor McGonagall told her seventh year class.

Students shoved each other to run to their Common Room, afraid that maybe a Dementor would slip in.

Since Katie and Alicia had left together because Angelina convinced them to go ahead, Angelina was walking alone to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey Johnson," Adrian called, from behind Angelina.

"Hello Pucey" Angelina said, turning towards Adrian. "I'm still mad at you."

"What? Mad at me for what?" Adrian asked, confusedly.

"For what you did to me yesterday? Do you remember? You had your arms wrapped around me like we were some lovey-dovey couple."

"About that, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It's just that I think I don't quite like being enemies with you. Could we start over? It's alright if you don't want to be friends, but I don't want to be enemies either" Adrian said, looking genuinely sorry.

"Wha- really? You mean that you want to start all over?" Angelina asked.

"Not all over. That would be weird to me. But we could be civil to each other?"

"Oh, I see. I, too agree that we should start all over."

"So... what do we do now?" Adrian asked, feeling awkward.

"Well, you could be a gentleman and walk me to the Gryffindor Common Room?" Angelina suggested.

"Right, I will. Oh and Johnson, don't get mad, but, what was that bra for?" Adrian asked, smirking.

"What? Oh... um... i-it was f-for something" Angelina said, quickly.

"Uh huh? What was it for, as in what?"

"Uh... Oh Merlin! Did you have to bring _that _up?"

"Just curious. Is it so wrong to be curious?" Adrian asked, touching his heart, pretending to be hurt.

"Shut up, Pucey" Angelina said. But she couldn't help but smile at how dramatic he acted like.

"You're smiling" Adrian said, smugly.

"You caught me. So who are you planning to roommate with? Obviously I know it's Higgs, Flint, Malfoy and Zabini. Who are your neighbors though?"

"We're still thinking about it" Adrian said. He desperately wanted the girls to be their neighbors though. "What about you?"

"We asked Luna's group, but it turns out that they already have neighbors planned. So we aren't sure" Angelina said.

_Yes, now we might have a chance for being their neighbors! _Adrian thought, excitedly.

"I'm sure you'll find someone though" Adrian said, trying to hid the excitement out of his voice, which he successfully did.

"Hopefully yes," Angelina said.

As Angelina walked, Adrian couldn't help but stare at her. Her dark brown hair was just a little bit down her shoulders, and her mocha-colored skin shined whenever the sunlight hit her. Her lips were dark red, and shaped perfectly. Oh, how he wanted to kiss them until they were swollen Her skin looked so soft, that he wanted to touch them, and her eyes. Those eyes that made him want her even more. Those dark brown eyes, just like her hair. She was perfect, and Adrian desperately wanted her even more.

"Well this it" Angelina said, as she stopped in front of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What?" Adrian asked, startled from his daydream.

Angelina looked at him strangely, and pointed to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Adrian's eyes wandered to the Gryffindor Common Room, but they settled on Angelina's perfectly manicured nails. Her nails were painted hot pink, and her hand was so soft and smooth. He wanted to hold her hands, and show everyone that she was his. Only his.

"Oh, the Common Room," Adrian said, as he looked at it. "I'll see you and the others later?"

"Yes, of course" Angelina said smiling. "Pucey, I want to thank you for walking me to the Gryffindor Common Room."

"You're welcome. Anyways, I am a gentleman after all, aren't I?" Adrian asked, smugly.

"Yes of course you are," Angelina said, sarcastically, but there was a smile on her face.

Her perfect smile, nearly sent Adrian's breath away, that he thought he couldn't look at any other woman.

She reached out her hand, meant for Adrian to shake it.

_This is my chance to feel how soft her hands are! _Adrian thought.

Adrian calmly shook Angelina's hand, and wanted to kiss her so desperately, but he didn't. He did not want to ruin his and Angelina's budding relationship. They weren't friends yet, but they would grow into friendship and then love.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to go to the Great Hall?" Adrian said, smiling at Angelina.

"Yeah, I am. But I left something in the Common Room" Angelina said, returning the smile.

"Oh okay. See you later," Adrian said.

"See you later then."

As Adrian walked to the Great Hall, he could feel Angelina's eyes on him, but he walked.

Angelina watched Adrian, until he was out of sight, and she sighed quietly.

_Oh Merlin, he is very handsome. Angelina, what are you thinking. You aren't friends yet. You do not want to destroy your forming relationship with him!_Angelina thought.

Angelina sighed again and said, "_Majoris Portia_." Every day the password changed for the Gryffindors. Angelina went inside as the portrait closed behind her, and thought about what Adrian had said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you like the moments between Adrian and Angelina? Chapter 14 will be on Katie and Marcus! Please review guys! Love you guys!**

**Don't forget to read my newest story, "Meeting British Boy Band." Its a One Direction, Hermione, and Ginny story. I might add Angelina, Katie, and Alicia later though! The summary is When Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley decide to leave the wizarding world and live in the muggle world, they decide to live in the apartments, The London Towers. What happens when they have One Direction as their neighbors? Will it be just friendship or much more? Love you guys again! :)  
**

**Please review! :)**


	14. Blossoming Friendship

**Chapter Fourteen**

"But we can't leave you alone here, Angel," Katie protested.

"Katie, just go. I'll be fine, and I'll meet you in the Great Hall," Angelina said, cleaning up the mess her partner, Fred Weasley had done.

"Are you sure?" Alicia asked, worriedly. "You don't need any help?"

"Katie! Alicia! You girls are acting like someone is going to kidnap me any moment. I'm fine. Trust me," Angelina said, convincingly.

"Alright, if you say so..." Katie said, uncertainly.

* * *

"Oh! I forgot something in Divination! I'll see you later, Kates!" Alicia called, already running down the corridor.

"I'll see you in the Great Hall then, Leesh!" Katie called to Alicia since she was already almost near the corner.

Alicia nodded, and waved and ran out of sight.

Katie heaved up her shoulder bag, and walked down the twirling stairs.

"Hey Bell. Mind if I carry your bag for you?" Marcus called, from upstairs.

Katie looked up, and saw Marcus casually running down the stairs. Before she knew it he was next to her.

"Uh... thank you," Katie said, as Marcus carried Katie's bag.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you had left already," Marcus said.

"Oh, I was waiting for Angelina with Alicia. But Angelina says that she'll come later, and Alicia went to find something."

"So did you and the girls choose partners yet? You know, for the Midnight Alps."

"We haven't decided yet. Turns out the people we wanted already paired up with someone. How about you?"

"We're still deciding. The gir- people we want are just getting to know us, so we'll take it step by step," Marcus said, quickly.

"Oh..." Katie said, quietly. She didn't know why, but she felt disappointed that Marcus and the boys were panning to room with someone else.

"Anyways... you like peace too at night?" Marcus asked, remembering their conversation yesterday night.

"Yeah. The night is when everything is calm and quiet, and I can finally relax, and just listen to nature. You might think I'm crazy, but I feel like that night is one of my best friends. I know it's crazy-" Katie was interrupted by Marcus.

"No, I don't think you're crazy. You're actually the first person who has understood how I feel about the night. Not even my best mates, understand how I feel at night."

"Really? Wow, that's really special for me to know that Marcus Flint, of all people, understand me, and I understand him," Katie said, astonished.

Marcus couldn't tell if it was an insult or a compliment, so he held a blank expression on his face.

"Oh no, not as an insult. As a compliment. Sorry for the offense," Katie said, quickly as she noticed Marcus' blank face.

"No offense taken," Marcus said, warmly smiling at her.

Katie was caught off of guard as she saw him smile warmly. She couldn't help but think he was handsome when he smiled. His teeth were no longer stuck out like they were in first year and second year. They were perfectly straight.

Katie didn't know what else to do, but smile back warmly.

Marcus couldn't believe the girl he had a crush on since forever had actually smiled at him instead of make a disgusted face at him.

He didn't know what to say except, "Bell, really why did you buy those strapless bras? I'm not being mean, but I'm just curious," Marcus said, civilly as possible, but a little smugly.

Katie stared Marcus straight in the eyes and she could feel a warm feeling spread in her cheeks. She instantly knew she was blushing.

"Did you have to bring that up?" Katie asked, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Yes," Marcus said, now smirking.

"Well... I don't know if I should tell you, but let's just leave it as a necessary item for a certain event," Katie said.

"I see..." Marcus said, nodding.

"What do you see?" Katie asked, teasingly. Yes, teasingly. She was even surprised she was playing around with Marcus Flint!

"I see you," Marcus said, smugly. "Wearing a-"

"I don't even want to know what I am wearing in your little dream," Katie said, interrupting Marcus.

"I guess you wouldn't want to know anyways."

"Exactly."

For a moment, they were both silent. A comfortable silent. Not the awkward silences that would make you feel all weird and a ringing going through the ears. It was a comfortable silence that had a sense of friendliness in it.

Marcus looked at Katie. Her dark brown hair was flowing, like a goddess. It was smooth and ran down just a little down her shoulders. Her face looked like it was glowing, and her eyes were like sweet honey. Her lips was a light reddish-pinkish color, that made Marcus want to kiss her. She was definitely a goddess. Even the Aphrodite, the Greek love goddess would feel ashamed just standing next to Katie. That was how beautiful Katie was.

Katie noticed Marcus staring at her after a moment.

"What?" Katie asked, confused at why Marcus was staring at her.

"What? Oh nothing. I was just thinking," Marcus said, shaking away from his trance.

"Right," Katie said, smiling.

After a while, Katie was staring at Marcus. His hair was gelled forward, and she wanted to tangle her hands through them. She looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes, and realized her and Marcus' eyes were locked together. Katie shook out of her thoughts, and was confused at how she was acting.

_I think it's because we're just becoming friends_ Katie thought shaking the thoughts of Marcus away.

"We're here," Marcus said, as they reached the Great Hall.

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you like this part about Marcus and Katie? Please review guys! Love you guys! :)**


	15. Arrogant

**Chapter Fifteen**

Alicia ran around the corner, and bumped into someone. His or her books fell to the ground.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I was in a rush, and I didn't see you and- Higgs?" Alicia said, as she looked up at Terrence.

"Yes it's me Spinnet," Terrence said, smugly.

"Why are you acting so kingly today?" Alicia asked, picking up the books that had dropped to the floor.

"I feel kingly today," Terrence said, taking his books from Alicia as she handed them to him.

Alicia snorted, but quickly covered it up with a cough.

"Did you just laugh?" Terrence asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? No I didn't. What makes you think that?" Alicia asked, seriously.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you were just laughing and made an epic fail attempt to cover it up," Terrence stated simply.

Alicia glared at Terrence.

"What is it with you boys? One minute you're acting nice and civil, and the next minute you're all arrogant, conceited, and all kingly," Alicia said, walking away.

"Hey! We are not like that! After all everyone is going through hormones now, Spinnet" Terrence pointed out, following Alicia.

"Not everyone. At least, girls know how to control their hormones. And some boys do too!"

"Those boys are the weak ones. For example, take Scarhead and Weasel."

"It's Harry and Ron! And they are not weak!"

"Look at them. Scar- I mean Potter is a skinny and scrawny little kid. And that Weasley... whoa, he's getting fat every time I see him," Terrence stated, running his hand through his dirty blond hair.

"Shut up, Higgs1 You know nothing about them. They are actually sweet if you know them, but since you don't want to know them, you think of stupid insults to throw at them! Today is their last day, and it would be better if you stayed away from them instead of throwing them your weak insults!" Alicia shot back.

"Their last day? Where are they going?" Terrence asked, bitterly.

"That's none of you business, so I suggest you and you Slytherin mates stop snooping around with those nosy noses of yours!" Alicia said, in frustration.

"Well look who's being rude today? Have you gotten that monthly cycle of yours now, Spinnet?" Terrence asked, smirking.

Alicia blushed deeply, but her temple creased in anger and she threw her hands up in frustration. "You are like the most annoying person I have ever met."

Alicia continued to walk, but she could hear Terrence following her and said, "Will you stop following me! Don't you have other things to do?"

"Not really. I just felt like following you."

Alicia stopped walking and turned around to see Terrence leaning against the wall like the arrogant teenager he was.

"You don't know how much I want to slap that smirk off of your damn arrogant face!" Alicia hissed.

Terrence narrowed his eyes at Alicia and said, "You think I'm arrogant do you, Spinnet?"

Alicia saw the flash of anger and coldness in his eyes, and she wanted to back away but she couldn't let him scare her like this. She was a Gryffindor after all.

"Your damn right I do."

Terrence stepped closer to Alicia and said, "You don't mean that."

"What if I do?" Alicia asked, taking a step closer to Terrence as well, barely flinching. But inside, Alicia was scared. She didn't know what she was doing and she was ready to run away, but her feet her stuck, and couldn't move. They only moved forward as if they had a mind of their own.

Terrence and Alicia were so close that Alicia could feel Terrence's breath blowing on her brown hair. She felt small compared to Terrence, and was about to flinch when Terrence stepped away.

_She's scared. I don't want to scare her _Terrence thought. He didn't want Alicia to be frightened of him. He wanted her to know he loved her and that she had the same feelings for him.

Alicia, confused asked, "What are you doing, Terrence?"

Terrence gaped at her, amazed that she had actually called him his first name, when she never did that.

Alicia realized what she said and slapped her hand over her mouth. She shook her head, and her eyes widened. She was surprised at what she had said, and looked up at Terrence to see his reaction. He was just as amazed as she was.

"I'm sorry," Terrence said, unexpectedly.

"What for?" Alicia asked, surprised but curious.

"I;m sorry for what I've done now. I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean to insult you all my and your life. I'm just under a lot of pressure. I don't know how to start and I-" Terrence was cut off when Alicia held up her hand, to stop him.

Terrence immediately stopped.

"Terrence, you don't know how much I wanted to hear that from you. I just want to civil with all the Houses. Including you. I forgive you," Alicia said, smiling genuinely at Terrence.

"Does that mean we're on first name basis here?"

"Of course."

Terrence grinned, and said, "So where to?"

"To Divination," Alicia said, walking down the corridor.

"Why?" Terrence asked, following behind Alicia.

"I left something in there," Alicia said, as if it was obvious.

Then she started running and was laughing as she saw Terrence's _why do you have to run now?_ look.

"Catch me if you can!" Alicia called, as she ran down the corridor, laughing.

Terrence sighed, and ran after the laughing Alicia, smiling as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry guys. I know I haven't updated for a while, but please read. Review, review, review please! I'm begging you. Love you guys! :)**


	16. What's Dumbledore Up To?

**Chapter Sixteen**

All of the ten roommates walked into the Great Hall in different times. Most together, and some separated.

Draco stared longingly at Hermione. He wanted to hold her. To hug her. To kiss her. To show everyone that she was his. His only.

Hermione could feel someone staring at her, and turned around trying to look for anyone who was staring at her. Draco noticed the sudden movement of Hermione, and quickly turned his eyes away, and tried to focus on whatever Marcus was saying.

Hermione's eyes settled on Draco for a moment and she couldn't help but think that every girl was right. Draco was handsome.

_What are you thinking Hermione? He's Malfoy. As in the tyrant of your whole life! But he looked so sorry about it. Shut up, Hermione! Just shut up! _Hermione thought, slapping herself internally, and focusing back to Angelina who was talking about Adrian.

"He actually wants to start over and be friends. I was actually surprised, and thought he was just kidding around, but he seemed so sincere," Angelina said, to her best friends.

"Really? You mean, he's willing to start over for a new friendship with you? What a man. He is such a man compared to Balise. At least he was civil. Blaise's okay, but he'll never quit the annoying teasing. Not that I don't like them, but once in a while he should stop," Ginny mumbled.

"Are you saying that you like Blaise?" Alicia whispered, so no one could overhear.

"Are you mad out of you mind, Alicia Spinnet?" Ginny sputtered.

"I'm just saying. While you were saying stuff about Zabini, you got this dreamy look on your face, and then it was gone. It was like, you fancied Blaise," Alicia said.

"It is true, Gin. I saw that look too, and I wasn't actually surprised, for some reason," Katie said, nodding.

"What? I did? You're not?" Ginny asked, blushing madly.

"Not really. I just noticed it looks like all of us are falling for them," Katie said, observantly.

"You're mad!" Hermione whispered. "How could we think that? We're only beginning a friendship? Not a romantic relationship."

"You shouldn't be talking, Mione because we, as in all four of us caught you staring at Draco. We know it, and you know it. Face it, you fancy Draco," Katie said, in a very Hermione matter of fact manner, that would make Hermione proud, but it didn't make her proud. It made Hermione shoot death glares at Katie.

Katie stuck her tongue out at Hermione, but her eyes drifted away once she saw Marcus staring at her. When they locked their eyes, Marcus blushed, and quickly turned away, embarrassed that he had been caught staring at Katie.

Katie smiled to herself and said, "You know, actually I guess you guys are right. We're not all falling for the guys. Not yet anyways," Katie muttered.

"Not yet, you say? Which is not going to happen at all," Angelina said, being the stubborn Angel she always was.

"Oh you'll see. Don't worry," Katie said, smiling at the stubborn Angelina, Hermione, and Ginny.

She and Alicia shared a secret smile that said, Oh they will fall for them alright.

* * *

"Sorry for the interruptions in cutting your classes. There have been a change of plans. We, as in the professors and I would love it, if you all go back to your House Common Rooms," Professor Dumbledore said, "except for ten students I shall call out."

Everyone looked around, to see who it would be, for the Gryffindor girls and Slytherin boys knew who it was going to be...

"From the Gryffindor House, Angelina Johnson, Hermione Granger, Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, and Alicia Spinnet. From the Slytherin House, Adrian Pucey, Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint, Blaise Zabini, and Terrence Higgs. Please go to the Room of Requirements, since you are to stay together at all times. The room has been set for you. All students shall stay in their rooms. Dementors are out loose, so kindly follow the Heads of you Houses. All classes are cancelled today. Thank you," Professor Dumbledore said.

Everyone stood up, and ran to the Head of their House, panicking over Dementors.

Adrian, Draco, Blaise, Terrence, and Marcus were waiting for the girls by the entrance of the Great Hall, and they all smiled politely at each other.

"So we go to the Room of Requirements, right?" Ginny asked, everyone.

"Obviously, Weasley. If you had heard Dumbledore then yes," Blaise said, scoffing.

"I was not only directing the question to you, Zabini," Ginny said, glaring at Blaise.

Hermione grinned at Ginny and whispered into her ear, "You go, Gin!"

Ginny grinned back at Hermione, and crossed her arms over her chest, daring Blaise to retort something back.

Blaise stared at Ginny, with shock written all over his face. He couldn't believe that she had finally put him in his place. But also he couldn't help but think Ginny looked cute when she raised her eyebrow and her chest looked even more clearer when she crossed her arms over her chest like that, not that he didn't have a good view of her chest, but it was more clear.

Blaise just lazily grinned at Ginny and said, "You should try doing that position more Ginny. It suits you." "And it looks better, especially on a certain upper part of your body," Blaise muttered, so only he could hear it, but not before Draco could make out the words he said.

Draco shook his head at Blaise, and smiled at Ginny sympathetically.

Hermione inwardly sighed when she saw Draco's eye lock onto her. She smiled at Draco, and he smiled back at her.

The ten roommates walked to the Room of Requirements together. Looks like it was going to be a great day today.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't updated for a while, so voila! The latest chapter. I'll get working on Chapter 17 tomorrow afternoon... if you guys review. So please review! And don't forget to vote on ****_Do you love One Direction? There are many choices so vote now! _Please review and love you guys! :)**


	17. The Dementors Strike

**Chapter Seventeen**

In the Room of Requirements, the ten roommates sat in silence, waiting for someone, or at least Dumbledore to come. It wasn't exactly clear whether Dumbledore was coming or not, but they all sat in silence.

"You know, I've been wondering something," Hermione said, whispering to Angelina, Katie, Alicia, and Ginny.

"What is it Hermione?" Angelina whispered back.

"I was just wondering, why did Dumbledore pick us and them?" Hermione whispered, referring to her and her four best friends and the other five Slytherins.

"You know, maybe he wanted-" Alicia began, but was interrupted by Ginny.

"Us to... have a relationship! Like... dating..." Ginny accidentally screamed. She then realized she had screamed, and slapped her hands over her mouth.

"What did you say?" Blaise asked, tilting his head to the side and focusing his attention on Ginny, which wasn't hard to do.

"What? I didn't say anything related to you!" Ginny said, desperately trying to defend herself and her friends.

"I thought you said, something to do with dating," Adrian said, smirking.

"Well, we can talk about dating can't we?" Katie asked.

"Sure, but why now?" Adrian asked.

"That's none of your business, Pucey!" Katie said, glaring at Adrian.

"Okay, I think we should all calm down," Angelina said, standing up.

Everyone looked up at Angelina, and gave her a look that said, Why should we?

"Listen, we're going to be... sharing the same rooms with each other, and I think we should call a compromise," Angelina said.

"I agree with you Angel," Hermione said, standing up too.

Since Angelina and Hermione stood up, everyone else stood up, and helplessly nodded. Some of them just couldn't get along, but maybe that could change.

"So what's the compromise?" Ginny said, grimacing at the idea of her having to actually _try _being nice to Blaise. They could be nice to each other once in a while, but Blaise could change that, all the time.

"Well, first of all, we all agree to stay civil around each other-" Angelina started, but was cut off by Alicia.

"That would work," Alicia said, smiling at Terrence. Since they were already being civil with each other, Alicia was growing used to Terrence.

Angelina smiled at how her first rule was working until Ginny frowned.

"Angel, what if a _certain _someone is just here to annoy you, but can also be civil sometimes?" Ginny asked, her eyes landing on Blaise immediately. Blaise made a face, as Ginny's eyes landed on him, but he didn't say a word.

"Then, you should learn to keep your temper bottled up inside you. After all Gin, you can... well explode in a second, no offense," Angelina said, noticing that Ginny's eyes were glaring at Blaise.

"So what's the second rule? Hermione chimed in.

"We help out each other when necessary," Angelina said, looking around for any comments.

No one had any comments to say, so they looked at Angelina waiting for her to continue.

"I can't think of anymore, so I think that's it, until I can add a few more, probably."

* * *

"All students shall stay at the place wherever they are staying now, because a few Dementors have slipped into Hogwarts, unfortunately. Do not panic. They are being hunted down by professors now, so please stay wherever you are staying. Thank you," Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed, in the announcer.

Like, Professor Dumbledore said, many did not panic but others did because they were afraid that what if the Dementors came and sucked all the happiness away from them.

Angelina rubbed her eyes tiredly and tried to sleep but she felt something. Something cold, rapidly spreading around. Angelina thought it was just because it was snowing outside, but suddenly she heard Alicia screaming. She quickly shot out of the bed, and grabbed her wand.

What she saw made her wand drop. Dementors. Dementors taking happiness away from Alicia.

"Oh my god! Help! Help!" Angelina cried. She fumbled with her wand, and weakly said, "_Expecto Patronum_!" But nothing happened.

Hermione quickly ran to Angelina, and widened her eyes when she saw Dementors. Then Ginny arrived, and gaped when she saw the Dementors. She tried to remember what was the happiest moment of her life. For some reason her mind stopped on Blaise teasing her, and without thinking, she screamed, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" Her patronus, a horse came running out of her wand and scared the Dementors away.

Alicia collapsed to the ground, unconsciously. Ginny ran to Alicia, and said, "Angel! Mione! Kates! Come quickly!"

Katie woke up immediately, and ran to Ginny who was trying to carry Alicia with the help of Angelina and Hermione.

"Where are the boys?" Ginny cried.

"Th-they w-went to the other side of the Room of R-Requirements," Katie stuttered. "B-but why is it so cold, and what ha-happened to Alicia?"

"Dementors," Hermione said, crying. What if they lost Alicia? What if it was too late?

"Someone call them!" Ginny whimpered.

Angelina and Katie ran all the way to the other side of the room, leaving Ginny and Hermione to take care of Alicia.

"I just remembered something!" Hermione exclaimed, and crawled over to her bag. She got out a chocolate bar, and replied, "The same thing happened to Harry in third year. Professor Lupin gave him chocolate after Harry woke up. Give this to Leesh."

Hermione broke a piece of chocolate, and handed it to Ginny, shakily.

Ginny gulped, and parted Alicia's mouth open, and dropped the chocolate inside.

"Mione, can I tell you something?" Ginny asked, hoping Alicia would at least stir awake.

"What is it, Ginny?" Hermione asked, calming herself down.

"When I was thinking about the happiest moment of my life, why did it stop at Blaise teasing me?" Ginny asked. "Does this mean... something?"

Hermione sat in silence for a moment and said, "Ginny, I think you fancy Blaise."

"Wh-what? B-bu-but h-how?" Ginny stuttered.

"I don't know. You have to figure that on your own," Hermione said, weakly.

As soon, as Hermione said her last sentence, she and Ginny could both hear the running of footsteps, and knew their roommates had come.

* * *

**Author's**** Note: I know it's sad, but some action would be nice. Besides it would be a good way for Alicia and Terrence to be even closer. So Ginny's denying her feelings for Blaise... or are they feelings? I want at least ten reviews for me to continue. Please review if you want to know what happens next. Please review, again! Thank you, and love you guys. :)**


	18. A Moment To Savor

**Chapter Eighteen **

"Have you ever been in this place before?" Terrence asked, his best mates when they were on the other side of the Room of Requirements. They had left the girls on the other side since they were tired. What could happen right?

"I have. Well, only for a while," Adrian said, touching the smooth brick wall that separated the Room on Requirements from Hogwarts territory.

"When?" Marcus asked, curiously.

"Well I was just looking for-"Adrian started, but was interrupted when he heard a familiar female voice.

"Finally! We've been looking all over for you guys!" Angelina cried, gasping for air.

"Why, what happened?" Adrian asked, worriedly.

"It's Alicia-" Katie began.

"Alicia? What happened to Alicia?" Terrence asked quickly, not caring that everyone was looking at him, with surprised written all over there faces.

"D-Dementors…" Katie whispered. That was all she had to say for all of them to run at top speed.

When all of them reached Alicia, Hermione, and Ginny, Alicia was still unconscious, but her face wasn't pale anymore. She had gotten a little color back in her face.

Terrence kneeled down. He didn't care what anyone thought right now. Right now, his crush, his love of his life was in danger. What if he lost her forever?

A single tear from Terrence slid down his cheeks, and dropped on Alicia's cheek. Alicia suddenly stirred. She felt dizzy and didn't want to get up. She felt cold, and her head was throbbing in pain. Her eyes fluttered open, slowly and her eyes opened up to see Terrence.

"H-ho a-ar-are y-you?" Terrence whispered, so only Alicia could hear.

Alicia couldn't talk, even if she wanted to, and only nodded. Why was Terrence here, when one of her friends should be here? Why was he crying?

Ginny gently pushed Terrence out of the way, and grabbed Alicia's hand.

"How are you Leesh?" Ginny asked her eyes full of sincere worry.

Alicia nodded, and moved her head so she could find Terrence, but a sharp bolt of pain ran through her and she moaned in pain.

"Leesh! Are you alright? Do you want us to take you to Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked, kneeling next to Ginny.

Alicia shook her head. She needed to get up, and she couldn't do it by herself. So she took all of her energy to say, "Please… I need… t-to… get… up," Alicia whispered.

"Are you sure?" Angelina asked.

"I am," Alicia said, lifting her arms up for someone to pull her up.

But someone didn't pull her up. Someone carried her bridal style to the sofa. Alicia's eyes fluttered open to see who it was, and met Terrence's eyes.

"Thank you," Alicia whispered.

"You're welcome," Terrence said, quietly.

"I think I need to be alone," Alicia said to everyone.

"Alright. Call us when you want us," Ginny said, as she led the others to the other side of the Room of Requirements.

Terrence smiled at Alicia, warmly and stood up so he could leave Alicia alone, but Alicia touched Terrence's arm and shook her head, indicating she wanted him to be here.

He took a deep breath and sat down beside Alicia.

"Why did you do it Terrence?" Alicia asked, softly.

"Why did I do what?" Terrence asked, confusedly.

"Why did you cry?"

Terrence sat in silence for a moment. Should he tell her the truth or should he tell her part of the truth? He finally decided that he should tell Alicia only part of the truth.

"I never lost someone. And I son't want to lose you Alicia. After all, you are my friend. I've never lost a friend, and I don't want to. Not today. Not ever."

Alicia sighed, but most of it was in disappointment. Though, she successfully hid it from Terrence. Why was she disappointed? She didn't like him. Well only as a friend, yes, but nothing more, right?

"Terrence, what happened actually? I can't really remember how I fell."

"Dementors. They attacked you. I'm not sure who saved you, but I think it was Ginny or Hermione."

"Why is it still cold?"

"When they leave, it stays cold for about thirty minutes or so. Are you cold?"

"I'm really cold," Alicia said, laughing weakly.

Terrence smiled, and wrapped his arms around Alicia. He wanted to stay like that forever. Alicia tensed up a bit, but calmed down, and let herself drown into Terrence's heat.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, but then their friends came ruining the moment, that Alicia and Terrence were savoring, for it might never really happen again.

"Do you want to go to Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked, again wanting to make sure Alicia was okay.

"No, I feel better now," Alicia said.

Everyone stood in silence, until they realized Terrence and Alicia were holding each other.

Blaise couldn't help but let out a smirk. "So, anything happen?"

Terrence glared at Blaise, but Alicia laughed at Blaise's comment.

"No, Blaise. We just talked about what happened, and that's all," Alicia replied, honestly.

Blaise nodded and asked, "Are you alright, Alicia?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Should we tell Dumbledore?" Katie asked.

"I guess so. He would want to know anyways right?"

"Yes he would," Marcus said. "Should I call Dumbledore?"

"Go ahead. Do you need any company?" Katie asked.

"If you want, I'll be charmed," Marcus said, smugly.

Katie only smiled, and said, "I'll go. See you guys in a couple of minutes. Take care of Leesh." And with that, Marcus and Katie, walked out of the Room of Requirements and hurriedly ran to Professor Dumbledore's office.

* * *

**Author's Note: How did you like this chapter? Next is mostly about them being together, and they are going to do some activity together, and get along. Please review! It would mean the world to me if you did. Love you guys. :)**


	19. Feelings

**Chapter Nineteen**

As Marcus and Katie ran to Professor Dumbledore's office, Katie couldn't help but shudder when she replayed the event of Alicia collapsing to the floor.

"Are you all right?" Marcus asked, slowing down when he noticed Katie had slipped behind him.

"No," Katie said, shakily inhaling air.

Marcus stopped moving and asked, "What happened, Katie?"

Katie almost tripped over her feet when she heard Marcus say her name. It sounded so crisp and smooth when he said it. He would've used to just spit out her last name and make it sound like a curse word when he felt like insulting her.

"Uh, are you okay?" Marcus asked, uncertainty ringing through the sentence.

"What?" Katie asked, abruptly. Finally, she realized she was gaping at Marcus like a fish that had been out of the water for too long. "Oh, I-I'm sorry."

"Are you cold? You're shivering like you've been out in the snow too long," Marcus said.

"N-no, I'm not cold," Katie replied, shaking her head. "I was just thinking... of- what happened."

"Do you mean to say what happened to Alicia?"

Katie meekly nodded. The more she thought of the event, the more she realized she almost lost one of her best friends. Katie's lips quivered, and a silent begging in the depths of her eyes told her to let her cry. The burning in her eyes immediately gave in, and let tears slip pass their boundaries, trailing down Katie's cheeks. Silent sobs escaped Katie. She was usually a strong girl, and rarely cried. Not even when Marcus insulted her in the years before. But this event had broken her down into pieces.

Marcus couldn't believe it. Katie Bell was actually crying. What could he say? What could he do?

Katie's palms hit the stone wall of Hogwarts, and she slowly slid down, so she was sitting against the wall her head resting against the stone wall. _Crying isn't the answer to problems, Bell. Get a hold of yourself. You rarely cry. Why let this one get to you? It was an accident. It didn't happen right? _Katie thought. Her optimistic thoughts were slipping away and her pessimistic thoughts were getting to her. _But it almost happened! What would've happened if I- we ever lost Alicia? Crying might not be the answers to problems, but getting a hold of myself isn't exactly helping either!_

Marcus cautiously approached Katie, and kneeled down next to Katie. Katie's hands were covering her eyes. Her breathing was rapid. Her knees were pushed towards her, and her hair was sprawled down.

"Katie, you're going to be alright. Alicia's alright isn't she?" Marcus asked, soothingly.

Katie didn't remove her hands, but she slowly nodded.

"This was just a bad day. It wasn't the time of our lives but at least she's okay. At least everyone's okay," Marcus said. "Especially you," he muttered, so Katie couldn't understand what he said.

"What?" Katie asked, removing her hands, and locking her eyes onto Marcus's.

"Nothing. The thing is that we're all in this together. We are friends aren't we?" Marcus asked, standing up.

"Yes, we are," Katie said, looking up at Marcus.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, holding out his hand for Katie to grab onto.

Katie deeply stared into Marcus's deep chocolate brown eyes. For a moment she felt like kissing him, but she quickly shook off that feeling. _What are you thinking? We're only friends! _Katie thought hurriedly.

"I do," Katie said, finally grabbing onto Marcus's hand.

Marcus smiled, warmly and together they walked to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Ginny sat on the corner of the bed, thinking of what Hermione had said.

_"Mione, can I tell you something?" Ginny asked, hoping Alicia would at least stir awake._

_"What is it, Ginny?" Hermione asked, calming herself down._

_"When I was thinking about the happiest moment of my life, why did it stop at Blaise teasing me?" Ginny asked. "Does this mean... something?"_

_Hermione sat in silence for a moment and said, "Ginny, I think you fancy Blaise."_

_"Wh-what? B-bu-but h-how?" Ginny stuttered._

_"I don't know. You have to figure that on your own," Hermione said, weakly._

"How do I figure this on my own?" Ginny asked herself.

She laid on the bed, and curled up thinking of Blaise. Did she like him? Or was it an uncontrollable desperate love for him? Her hair sprawled up and her eyes settling on the stars that winked down at her outside the window. She tried to sleep, but no matter how many times she closed her eyes, she kept going to Blaise. How was she supposed to sleep when he was on her mind? How was she supposed to sleep when he the thought of him was itching the back of her mind?

Ginny let out a groan, and shot out of bed, wondering if the others were asleep. She silently walked out of her and the girls room knowing her best friends were asleep. But what about Blaise? Whoa! How did he come into her mind again? For some reason, if Ginny saw Blaise sleeping peacefully, she could sleep peacefully. It was like... she and him were soul mates...

Ginny finally reached the boys' room. Where Blaise was. Ginny silently walked over to Blaise's bed. She stared at his peaceful face. He looked so much younger when he slept. So much more less tormenting. She felt the urge to gently rub his cheeks. Her eyes finally fell on his upper body where he was shirtless. Ginny blushed deeply, and was about to turn away, when she felt an arm on her. She quickly turned around, surprised. Who could it be?

Who else, but Blaise Zabini himself. And of course smiling smugly.

* * *

**Author's Note: So how do you guys like this chapter? Kind of depressing with Katie and Marcus, but they get better. And what's going to happen to Ginny? What's Blaise going to say? Suspense! Review please, if you want me to update Chapter 20 today. At least 5 reviews. Thanks, and love you guys! :)**


	20. Coincidences

**Chapter Twenty**

Ginny almost screamed, when she saw Blaise wide awake. But Blaise beat her to it, and placed his index finger just a tiny space away from Ginny. He gently led her to the main room of the Room of Requirements.

"What are you doing here?" Blaise asked.

"I-I..." Ginny looked for an excuse, and realized she had no excuse. She looked up at Blaise and could tell a smirk was just forming.

"Did you come to visit me?" Blaise asked, smirking.

"No! Of course not. Why would I?" Ginny shakily said. "I-I-I h-heard a n-no-noise, s-so I-I came to i-investigate."

"Is that so?" Blaise asked, circling Ginny like a predator. "Then pray tell me why you are stuttering?"

"What? Where did you get that ridiculous idea? Me, stuttering? Puh-lease!" Ginny said, fidgeting with her legs.

Blaise finally stopped in front of Ginny, and raised an eyebrow.

"Stop being an arrogant prick, Zabini. Why would I come there to look for you?"

"Because you think I'm stunningly handsome."

Ginny deeply blushed, and thanked God that it was dark until-

"You're blushing, Weasley," Blaise said, smugly.

"I am not!" Ginny hissed.

"Face it. You came to visit me," Blaise said.

"For the millionth time Blaise, I did not come to visit you!"

"You called me Blaise," Blaise said, astonished.

"What? Did I?" Ginny asked, scared that she might give let out her secret to Blaise.

"Listen, let's forget about this. Remember what Angelina said? Well we have to get along, Ginny. We're going to be in the same room for a long time anyways," Blaise said.

"You're right. Let's call it truce," Ginny said, holding her hand out.

Blaise looked down at Ginny's held out hand, and looked back up at Ginny. She was serious. He knew it. He finally grabbed her hand, and they both shook their hands.

"So truce then?" Blaise asked.

"Yes. Well, we should both be going to bed. Good night... Blaise," Ginny said, smiling softly as she walked back to her and the girls' room.

"Ginny?" Blaise called.

"Yes?" Ginny said, turning around.

"Is Alicia feeling better?" Blaise asked.

"Yes. Thank you for your support," Ginny said. "You were after all the real hero," Ginny muttered, so Blaise didn't understand what she had said.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing," Ginny said, waving good night.

"Good night, Ginny," Blaise said, softly.

"Good night, Blaise," Ginny said.

Blaise watched Ginny walk back to her room, until she was out of sight.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered, before he left to go to sleep as well.

* * *

Hermione woke up in the middle of night, and craved for a glass of water. In fact, they hadn't even exactly eaten dinner. If you call a small bowl of lamb stew, gumdrops, and a goblet of pumpkin juice dinner, Hermione Granger would think you were crazy.

Hermione silently walked out of the girls' bedroom, and looked around for the kitchen. The thing was she had to concentrate on a kitchen, and really want it. How could she think when she was feeling thirsty. It was strange for Hermione to not be able to think at all. After all, she wasn't the smartest witch of her year for nothing.

_What to do- hey! I can concentrate now then! _Hermione thought, giddily. She closed her eyes and focused all her concentration on a glass of water. She heard a soft pop, and immediately opened her eyes. Suddenly, for some strange reason, Hermione had a craving for... a small piece of cinnamon pie.

Hermione closed her eyes again, and focused her concentration on a small piece of cinnamon pie. But, her focus drifted to something- actually someone she did not expect her mind to want now. Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Draco sleepily asked, startling Hermione.

"Oh Merlin! You scared me for a moment there, Draco," Hermione said, shakily inhaling in air.

"Sorry," Draco said, quietly.

"It'a all right. What are you doing here?"

"You haven't answered my question," Draco said. Hermione could practically hear Draco's smirk.

"I just wanted a glass of water," Hermione said. She quietly gulped down her water, and looked at Draco.

"And what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I just got a feeling... an order actually to come here," Draco said, shrugging.

Hermione blushed, and for the first time during their conversation, she realized that Draco was... shirtless again. _Oh Merlin! I cannot believe the Room of Requirements actually forced Draco to come here! And shirtless to come with that! _Hermione thought.

"Well, I think we... we should get going to bed then," Hermione said, trying to avoid the Draco's answer.

"Then why did I come here? I cam here for no apparent reason?" Draco asked, looking confused.

"I don't know. Maybe you wanted a glass of water?" Hermione asked, quickly.

"Uh... maybe?" Draco said. "But I guess I'll just sleep now."

"Good night, Draco," Hermione said, smiling at Draco.

"Good night, Hermione," Draco said, softly.

As Hermione left, Draco sighed sadly. He was hoping something could at lease boost up their relationship. He was so impatient right then, and he just wanted Hermione to be his lover. She would always be no matter what. She was the same beautiful, intelligent, witty, and she knew when to break rules and still be the same know it all, young lady he knew. He just hoped she felt the same way about him.

* * *

**Author's Note: School is finished, and I can update all day now! Isn't that exciting? Yay! Anyways, how do you love this chapter? Review please, guys! Love you guys a lot. :)**


	21. Roommates

**Chapter Twenty One**

_One month later_

"Oh Merlin! We have to find five other roommates, or else we can't go to Midnight Alps!" Hermione said, sighing frustratingly.

"But that's the trouble. Who do we pair up with?" Ginny asked, shrugging helplessly.

Hermione bit her lower lip and tapped her chin with her index finger.

"What about the boys?" Hermione asked, tilting her head.

"Huh? What boys?" Katie asked, looking around for any group of boys.

"The boys we have been living with the past months, silly!" Hermione said, giggling.

"Oh, those boys!" Katie said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Well, I guess we're so close to them that they can be our roommates," Angelina said, approving. "But what if they already have roommates?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure they don't. Marcus told me that they still couldn't find five for their liking. To be honest, I think they were actually waiting for us," Katie said, smirking.

"You do?" Alicia asked, curiously.

"Yeah. Marcus is acting all nervous around me. Sure he covers it up with a arrogant remark, but he's been acting more strange," Katie said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, even Terrence too. I think he wants to ask me something, but he always says never mind, and changes the subject quickly," Alicia said.

"Okay, uh... I think we should be asking the boys? Who wants to ask?" Angelina asked. "I would love to , but I don't have a free period. I have to go to Charms," Angelina said.

"Us too," Katie said, indicating her and Alicia.

"Ginny and I have a free period, but that means then Draco and Blaise are the only ones who will have a free period, because every Monday, Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence go practice for Quidditch with the Slytherin team," Hermione said. "All right then. So Angel, Kate, and Leesh will tell Adri, Terr, and Marc, since they all have Herbology after."

All the girls looked at Hermione with astonishment.

"Did you just call them Adri, Terr, and Marc?" Angelina asked.

"Well, we are friends aren't we, so we should give them a nickname too," Hermione pointed out.

"She's right," Ginny said. "I think we should call Draco, Drake, and Blaise... uh Blay?"

"Not bad," Katie said. "We better get to class... see you Mione and Gin! And don't worry we'll tell the boys!" And with that Katie, Alicia, and Angelina all ran to Charms before they were late.

"So, now we have to find Draco and Blaise," Ginny said.

"Let's try the cabin. Want to go?" Hermione asked.

"Let's go!" Ginny said, grinning. And both girls then ran outside, to their cabin.

* * *

"I wonder when Ginny and I will actually be a couple," Blaise said, leaning against the couch. He was supposed to finish his Charms essay, but Blaise was too busy thinking about Ginny. "Her red hair is flaming like a fire ready to drag you in. Her mesmerizing brown eyes are soft and warm. Her complexion so soft, and so real. Her skin looks so soft, I just wish I could trail my finger down them. And best of all is her lips. Those soft pink shaded lips, that I wish I could kiss for eternity."

"Shut up, Blaise! You're talking like Loony Lovegood!" Draco said. "And I thought you already kissed Ginny."

"Ew, Loony Lovegood does not like my Ginny. At least not in that way," Blaise said, shuddering. "And for your information, Draco, I have kissed Ginny. Just not when we were so close. And when we were _not _a couple."

"I wonder what Hermione is doing..." Draco said, drawing her in his mind.

"Oh, now look who's Loony Lovegood!" Blaise said, smugly.

"I am not Loony Lovegood!" Draco said, whining.

"Well, I can give you a list of reasons how you are Loony Lovegood. First off, you're acting all dreamy and magical. Secondly, you both are weird. Thirdly, you both have blonde hair," Blaise said, smirking.

"Shut up, Blaise! I am not acting dreamy and magical like I am a girl who has just seen a unicorn. I am not weird, you're weird! Third, well that's true we both have blonde hair, but I look better with it. I am good-looking after all," Draco said, wagging his eyebrows, comically.

Blaise just rolled his eyes, playfully and said, "I should get back to finishing my Charms essay-"

But suddenly, Ginny and Hermione burst into the room.

"Guys, please tell me you don't have any roommates for Midnight Alps!" Ginny said, quickly.

"Uh... no. We-" Blaise started.

"Thank Merlin! We would love you guys and Adri, Terr, and Marc to be our roommates!" Hermione interrupted Blaise. "Sorry Blaise."

"Well it would be good if you guys could hug me?" Blaise said, smugly.

Ginny made a face at Blaise, but nonetheless, hugged Blaise. Hermione stuck out her tongue, and also hugged Blaise.

"Much better!" Blaise said. "And we accept."

"Hey, no one hugs me?" Draco asked, pouting.

"Aw, I'm sorry Draco!" Hermione said, giggling. She went over and hugged Draco, who Draco happily hugged back. He picked up Hermione and spun her around, and let her go.

Ginny laughed and went over to hug Draco as well, and he also picked her up and spun her around, and then released her.

The ten roommates had gotten so close to each other, that they were all practically brothers and sisters, excluding with their lovers.

"So it's a yes?" Hermione asked.

"It's a yes!" Draco and Blaise said, together, giving each other knowing looks.

* * *

**Author's Note: So how do you like this chapter guys? Chapter 22 is tomorrow. Next chapter is on them going to the Midnight Alps! Who's excited? After all, this is about them going to Midnight Alps! Please reviwe guys! Love you guys. :)**


	22. The Funny Ride To Midnight Alps

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"Are we all packed?" Angelina asked, as she closed her trunk.

"We are," Alicia replied, checking if all of the girls were packed up.

Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence accepted the offer for being roommates with the girls immediately, since they were waiting for the offer since the beginning of October.

"Alright then. Shall we go to the carriages outside?" Katie asked.

"We shall," the four girls said together.

When the girls reached the carriages, they saw their roommates talking. It was as if it very secretive., and that no one should know but only them.

"I guess they haven't noticed us," Katie whispered. She started to edge closer, but Hermione stopped her.

"Katie! You can't just eavesdrop on them. Obviously, it's something we shouldn't know. After all, they are our friends, and friends don't eavesdrop on friends," Hermione whispered.

"But aren't you curious, Mione?" Katie asked, pointedly.

"Maybe a bit... alright I am, but we still can't eavesdrop on them. Don't you all agree with me?"

"Mione's right," Angelina said. "We can't eavesdrop on-"

Just when Angelina was about to finish her sentence , the boys realized the girls were behind them, and immediately stopped talking.

"Hey Angel! Hey Mione, Kates, Gin, and Leesh," Adrian said, quickly.

"Wh-what ar-are you girls doing here?" Blaise asked.

"Uh... Blaise, we are going to Midnight Alps aren't we?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh... uh... right!" Blaise said, running his hand through his black hair.

"Did you girls... hear anything?" Draco asked.

"No, we did not, right?" Hermione said, sternly looking at Katie, who blushed.

"Anyways, we should... uh get into the carriages," Marcus said.

"We should," Katie, nodded.

* * *

"This is so beautiful," Hermione said, gasping as she saw the sight of Midnight Alps. Snow was falling delicately to the ground, and lights were surround Midnight Alps. Midnight Alps looked exactly like Hogwarts, except it was so much bright and not so ancient.

"It is isn't it?" Ginny said, dreamily.

"She is beautiful," Blaise whispered to himself.

"What was that, Blaise?" Ginny asked, turning to her left so she could see Blaise, who was next to her.

"Nothing. I-I just said the place is amazing," Blaise stuttered.

Ginny raised her eyebrow at Blaise, but took it for granted.

Blaise let out a sigh of relief, and looked over at Adrian who was staring at Angelina from across the carriage, while she wasn't looking.

Hermione leaned into the seat, and placed her head on Draco's shoulder, savoring the feeling of his warmth. She wished that maybe, they could be more than friends. But what if he didn't feel the same way, as she felt towards him?

"So... what activity do you guys want to do, after we unpack?" Adrian asked, his close friends.

"How about we relax?" Angelina said, shoving Adrian playfully. "After all, Adri, many of us are tired."

"Adri sounds so girly. Can't I have a different nickname?" Adrian whined.

"No, because I decided it," Hermione said in her signature matter-of-fact manner.

Adrian pouted and said, "How about Drian? It sounds more manly."

"And I can hardly see that you are a man," Hermione said, smugly.

Draco smirked and said, "She's getting the smugness from me, already."

"Oh be quiet!" Hermione said, slapping Draco's arm playfully.

Draco smirked, and rubbed his arm. "That kind of hurt."

"I hardly even hit you," Hermione protested.

"Can we get back to me now?" Adrian asked.

"Why?" Ginny asked him.

"Because I'm Adrian Pucey, and I am the oldest here," Adrian said, smugly.

"You have got that right, but that still doesn't make you special," Alicia said, mischievously.

Adrian stuck out his tongue, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now he's acting like Draco! All we need is another Draco," Ginny said, giggling.

"You've got that right," Blaise said, agreeing.

"That's an insult to Malfoys. And as a Malfoy, I do not take insults easily," Draco said, frowning. He then tuck out his tongue, leaned against the soft seat, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Phhbbt!" Hermione said, not being able to control her laughter anymore.

As Hermione's laughter rang, everyone else joined in, and soon they were all clutching their sides.

* * *

When the ten roommates walked into the their rooms, the girls gasped in astonishment, whilst the boys just smirked and said, "My room's bigger than this."

Their was a plain Christmas tree in the corner of the living room, so the roommates could add their own style of ornaments. There were two bedrooms- one for the girls and one for the boys- a living room filled with couches, a mini kitchen, a dining room just big enough for all of them, five bathrooms- each in the living room, the girls' bedroom, the boys' bedroom, the kitchen, and the dining room- and there was a bathroom in the study room as well.

"Wow, this is just so... reliable," Hermione said, her eyes locked on the study room. "Too bad, that study room can't be used."

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"We don't have any homework, Ginny," Hermione said, frowning.

"At least there is a library!" Ginny said.

"You're right," Hermione said, her eyes brightening. She looked at Draco and grabbed his hand. "Come one Draco! Let's go see it!"

"Help me!" Draco mouthed to his closest mates. But it was too late since, Draco was dragged in the study room.

Everyone laughed and Ginny said, "I hope Draco lives to tell the tales. After all, it is going to take them almost the whole day. Mione's going to want to read everything in there."

* * *

**Author's Note: So did you think it was funny? Sweet? What do you think? At least 8 reviews today if you want me to update today or tomorrow. Review please. Thanks, and love you guys. :)**


	23. Take Me To The Ball

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Angelina smiled as she savored the warm and creamy taste of the hot chocolate that stayed warm in her shivering hands, that begged for more warmth. She sipped, and delicately bit down on the marshmallow that had sneaked into her mouth.

"Angel, you're acting like people who think everything is poetic," Adrian said, his voice ringing through the silent room.

"Oh Godric! Oh it's only you, Adrian. You scared the death out of me! I thought you had gone with the others?" Angelina said, almost dropping the mug full of hot chocolate.

Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Blaise had gone to get some food from a restaurant that Dumbledore suggested them to go to since it contained the same food as Hogwarts. Katie, Alicia, Marcus, and Terrence had gone early Christmas shopping.

"I didn't really want to be a tag along. Besides, I want to relax," Adrian said, running his hands through his hair.

"And I thought you were the one who wanted to do activities," Angelina teased.

"I do- I mean I did. I don't want to now," Adrian said, shrugging his shoulders.

Angelina smiled and asked, "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Yes, please," Adrian said.

"Hasn't someone gotten polite?" Angelina teased.

"Stop being mean!" Adrian whined.

"Same old Adrian."

"I'm not old," Adrian protested.

"To me you are, and always will be. Now let me make you hot chocolate."

As Angelina started making Adrian's hot chocolate, Adrian sighed. He wished Angelina would be his already. He loved her, and he swore the every time he spent time with her he fell more in love with her. She was a goddess. Her dark brown hair was soft and silky. Her eyes was like an amber trapped in her almond-shaped eyes. Her mouth was a dark shade of pink and red. Her skin was flawless and smooth, like silk. Her curves showed, when she wanted them to, and she was just herself. She was so kind once you got to know her. She was just above a goddess. No one, but her could make his heartbeat run faster. No one, but her could make him feel so alive. No one but her...

"Your hot chocolate is ready," Angelina said, softly as she handed Adrian his mug.

"Thank you, Angelina," Adrian said.

"You're welcome."

They both sat in silence, until Angelina broke it.

"Who are you taking to the Winter Ball?" Angelina asked.

"I don't know, to be honest. But I do have my eyes on someone," Adrian said.

Angelina's heart sank. He had his eyes on someone. She would never have a chance with him. If Adrian Pucey didn't think she was beautiful enough, she wasn't beautiful at all.

"So... who is it?" Angelina asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. After all, he was her best guy friend. If he loved someone, then she should be happy for him, shouldn't she? Of course, she should.

"She's a girl-" Adrian began, slightly teasing Angelina.

"I know it's a girl, Adrian. Unless you are-" Angelina teased, lightening her mood.

"No, Angel! Don't you dare think that," Adrian warned.

"Well alright," Angelina said, trying to control her laughter.

Adrian ignored Angelina's attempt of laughing and said, "She's smart-"

Angelina sighed in disappointment, knowing she wasn't as smart as Hermione was.

_Is she disappointed? Jealous?_ Adrian thought, smirking to himself.

"She's in Gryffindor, and she is very beautiful-"

Angelina forced herself to smile, but deep inside she was bursting. She was exploding. She was going to cry any moment now.

"She's witty, and cute-"

She bit her lip to prevent herself from letting out a sob.

_Get a grip on yourself, Angelina! _Angelina thought. _You should be happy, even if you are heartbroken_.

"Her name begins with an 'A'-"

_Oh Godric! He's talking about Alicia!_ Angelina assumed.

"And ends with an 'a.' "

"You're talking about Alicia, aren't you?" Angelina said, ready to break down.

"What? No! Why would I like Alicia?" Adrian asked, completely taken aback.

"Alicia's name begins with an 'A' and ends with an 'a.' She's smart, beautiful, witty, cute, and she's in Gryffindor," Angelina said. She couldn't help but let a hint of jealousy enter her. How could she feel this way? Alicia was one of her best friends.

"Even if she was all those things, I still wouldn't like Alicia in that way. She's like a sister to me. Nothing more," Adrian said, tilting his head to the side. "Are you jealous, Angel?"

"What? Why would I be jealous?" Angelina said, a bit too quickly for her liking.

"You look like you're jealous-" Adrian said.

"Never mind me Adrian. Who do you like?"

"Who else's name begins with an 'A' and ends with an 'a?' "

Angelina thought hard, but she couldn't find anyone's. She wasn't thinking right.

"I don't know," Angelina said, shrugging her shoulders.

"She's in this very room, right now," Adrian said, staring deep into Angelina's amber eyes.

"M-me?" Angelina asked, completely off guard.

"Yes, you Angel. I have loved you for a long time," Adrian said. "But I understand if y-"

But Adrian was interrupted when Angelina launched herself towards Adrian, and softly kissed Adrian on the lips. Adrian was surprised, but nonetheless, kissed Angelina back, caressing her cheeks with his hand.

Adrian pulled back an inch and said, "You have no idea how long I have waited to do this to you." Then they started kissing again slowly, savoring the taste of each other and memorizing each others lips. It was a beginning of a new relationship, they both had been waiting for a long time.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is why I love Adrian and Angelina parts! They are so slow and romantic with each other. How do you like this chapter? If you want me to update again- and I'm serious- you have to give me at least 8 reviews today. Review please, guys. Thank you, and I love you guys! :)**


	24. Sweet Lilacs and Lavender

**Chapter Twenty Four**

When the eight roommates came back from outside, Angelina was leaning against Adrian, while Adrian just tucked his chin on the top of Angelina's head.

"What happened?" Blaise asked, panicking. If Adrian had gotten Angelina already, how was he going to Ginny? She'd think they were up to something, which they were.

"We're together now," Angelina said, her eyes smiling.

"What? How did- what?" Blaise stuttered.

"What's your problem, Blay?" Ginny asked, confused. She wasn't surprised at all. Angelina had been showing signs of liking Adrian, when she was around him. Anyone could tell, that they both fancied each other for the past few months.

"They- never mind," Blaise said, glowering. How could he win Ginny? Adrian had gotten Angelina, but he couldn't get Ginny yet!

Ginny eyed Blaise with confusion, and shrugged. "Anyways, how'd you guys do it?"

"Well, Angel here wanted to know who I was going to ask to the ball, and she got a bit jealous and disappointed, and then I told her it was her, I fancied. Then we had a snogging session, and that was that. We're together. I've been waiting for this since fifth year!" Adrian exclaimed.

"I was not jealous! Alright, maybe a bit..." Angelina said, absently twirling her sleek straight hair.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations Adri and Angel," Hermione grinned, hugging both Angelina and Adrian.

"I told you not to call me Adri! Call me Drian. It sounds so much more manly," Adrian pointed out.

"And I told you, you are far from a man," Hermione said, smugly. "Draco, I think we should go to the library. We're not done with the book we were reading." And with that, Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into the study room again, but surprisingly, Draco didn't complain. He was probably to busy, getting intoxicated by the apple and cinnamon scent that Hermione had following her like a ghostly trail.

"They would make such a cute couple," Ginny sighed. She then realized that Blaise was gone, and went into the boys' room to look for him.

"Blai- whoa!" Ginny shouted, when she tripped over something. More like, Terrence's trunk, that was left abandoned near the door. _I wonder how they don't trip! _Ginny thought, glowering.

Blaise quickly got up, and helped Ginny up. "Sorry about that. Terrence is the- well he's got the messy part of the room."

"I can see that. Thank you," Ginny said, smiling. "So why were you so cross?"

"I was? Gee, I didn't see anyone noticing," Blaise said, sarcastically.

"Seriously, Blaise. What happened? Aren't you happy for Adrian and Angelina?"

"I am. But it's just that- never mind, you wouldn't understand anyways," Blaise said, sighing.

"What do you mean? Of course I would understand Blaise," Ginny said, placing her hand on Blaise's arm.

Blaise looked deeply into Ginny's dark brown eyes. She had that flaming hair, that could slap anyone who interfered with her. She had those dark brown eyes, that could look into your souls, and calm you down. She had that pale complexion on her flawless and soft skin. She had that smell. Sweet lilacs and lavender mixed together, making the sweetest and intoxicating smell for Blaise. She had those lips that he would kill for. Those light red lips.

But what does it matter? He couldn't get her. Not even if he was the closest friend she had in the whole England.

Should he tell her or should he not? The way Ginny's eyes pleaded with him, told his soul that he had to. After all, if he truly did love her, he would tell her the truth.

"The truth is Ginny, that I wanted to be the one-" Blaise started, taking a deep breath.

"With Angelina?" Ginny asked, hurt written all over her face.

"No! You don't understand. I wanted to be the one who could get you, before anyone else got their girls," Blaise said, unclearly.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that I fancy you! I-I want us to be together," Blaise said, looking down at his hands.

Ginny looked shocked, but a grin spread over her. She had been waiting for this since the last month. She had grown uncertain feelings over Blaise, and she was glad Hermione had told her it could be something love. She was glad.

She placed her hands on Blaise's cheeks, and pushed them up, so they were locking eyes.

"Of course," Ginny said, softly.

"Really?" Blaise asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Yes," Ginny whispered. Then she leaned forward, and softly kissed Blaise. Blaise smiled, and slowly kissed her back. It was full of emotion and warmth, that secured and locked them together. Forever.

* * *

Ginny smiled, and twirled around the ice skating rink while Blaise watched her, and her close friends all over the place, either falling or elegantly jumping through the air, like professionals.

"How did you tell her?" Draco asked.

"I just told her the truth. What are you planing on telling Her-" Blaise started, smirking.

"Shut up, Blaise!" Draco interrupted, as soon as he saw Hermione coming towards them.

"Her Drake! Hey Blay" Hermione greeted.

"Hey Mione," Draco and Blaise greeted together.

"Blaise! Come ice skate with me!" Ginny said, tugging on Blaise's arm. "Hey Mione! Hey Drake!"

"Hey Gin!" Hermione and Draco said, together.

"Oh, fine. If you insist..." Blaise said.

Together, he and Ginny went around the ice sksting rink while holding hands

"Come, ice skate with me Draco?" Hermione asked, holding out her hand.

Draco looked down her hand, then up Hermione's face. He grinned, and took Hermione's hand. "Let's go."

Katie dance on the ice skating rink, with Terrence until-

"May I dance with Katie, Terrence?" Marcus asked, Terrence.

"Of course. I was getting a bit tired, with Kates enthusiastic dance," Terrence smirked.

Katie made a face at Terrence, and looked up at Marcus. "Shall we dance?"

"Of course, milady," Marcus said, in the fanciest British language he could.

Katie placed one hand on Marcus's shoulder, and the other instantly connected with Marcus's free hand, that was not wrapped around Katie's waist.

Together, they dance smoothly, until Terrence bumped into them, and made both of them fall.

"Sorry!" Terrence said.

"It's alright! But I will have to kill you soon!" Katie teased.

"Charmed," Terrence said, smugly.

Both Marcus and Katie laughed as they fell multiple times while they tried to get up.

Terrence and Alicia skated rounds around the rink laughing over Terrence's humor or Alicia's stories.

Everyone was having a great time, until-

"Well, look who we have here..." a female voice drawled.

* * *

** Author's Note: So do you like this chapter? How would you describe it? Who do you think the "females" are? Sadly, to say we have probably under ten chapters left for this story! *Pause, for a moment to cry* But the good news is, that there will be a sequel! The sequel is a surprise. Also, I want to thank the following reviewers for such loyalty to my story. Oh and please do not get offended if I forget to add your name. Sorry if I don't. It's just that there are so many reviewers. So a shout out to all of you, for being kind and loyal to this story!**

**1. Spellshadow98**

**2. sapire132**

**3. ALL GUESTS**

**4. awesomeness33**

**5. chocolatesnipe **

**6. dreamzspark **

**7. AND the rest of my reviewers! **

**Thank you, all again. I shall add more, at the very last of this story! I love you guys a lot! So please review! At least 10 reviews, and I shall update tomorrow. Maybe even two chapters ;)**


	25. Give Your Heart A Break

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"Well, look who we have here..." a female voice drawled.

The ten friends turned around and were not half as surprised to find Pansy Parkinson and her Slytherin Gang. There was Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Claudia Merry, Olivia Schafers, and of course Pansy Parkinson.

"What are you doing here, Parkinson?" Ginny asked, glaring.

"I'd like to ask the same to you, blood traitor!" Pansy shrieked.

Blaise made a movement from behind. Somehow, Ginny had sensed Blaise's rage, and gave him a waiting motion with her hand.

"You know, that doesn't effect me, Parkinson. I happen to have a muggle-born friend, and I'll tell you this for the millionth time, since it can't get into that thick skull of yours that my best friend, Hermione Granger is the brightest witch in our age!"

Pansy looked shocked for a second, but quickly covered it up with a sneer saying, "And she's nothing but a filthy mudblood!"

"Pansy, don't you-" Draco started.

"Leave it to me Draco," Ginny said, giving him a look that said, _Trust me. I know what I'm doing._

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Really, Parkinson? That has grown just too old."

Pansy glared, but it quickly turned into a nasty smirk. "Well, hasn't Drakykins called you that before?"

"He doesn't mean it, don't you Draco?" Hermione asked, turning around so she could lock eyes with Draco.

"That's correct," Draco said. "And don't call me Drakykins, Parkinson. It makes me want to puke."

"But Drakykins, we used to date! Don't you remember?" Pansy whined.

"I guess I forgot. Probably someone erased that memory," Draco said, smugly. He locked his eyes with Hermione and winked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and turned back to Pansy, waiting for her reaction. She looked like she was about to burst into tears, but she quickly put a mask over it. What was it with Slytherins and masks?

"Anyways, Parkinson, I suggest you move your bottom out of this place, before I have to kick all of your bottoms, which I highly would not fancy to do," Ginny said.

"Watch it, you filthy blood traitor!" Pansy shrieked, taking a menacing step closer.

Ginny barely flinched, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you Gryffindors think you're so smart flirting with our boys, huh?" Daphne Greengrass said, tauntingly shooting a glare at Angelina. "After all, Adrian is my boyfriend."

"Whoa, where did you get that crazy idea from?" Adrian asked, glancing around his best mates with a _help! _look on him. "I'm dating someone."

"Who?" Daphne asked, quickly clinging onto Adrian's arm, like a desperate dog who wanted another bone.

Adrian looked at Angelina, who was successfully trying to control her anger inside of her. She locked eyes with Adrian and shook her head, indicating that he shouldn't tell Daphne. Right now, all they needed were rumors to hit them when they get back to Hogwarts.

"Why should I tell you?" Adrian asked, shaking his arm so Daphne could get off.

"That means you aren't going out with anyone!" Daphne shot. She reached out to grab Adrian, but he was too fast, since his reflexes as a chaser, helped him move out of the way just in time.

"Who do you think you are, mudb-" Astoria started, as she marched up to Hermione.

"I honestly don't care what you say, unless it something about insulting yourself," Hermione said, in her signature, matter-of-fact style.

Astoria scrunched up her eyebrows so she looked like she could make Snape look like a beauty pageant. She huffed, and marched to Draco, all the time sashaying her body.

"Oh, and do you need help walking? I'm free to help you" Alicia said, smartly.

"Draco, you're honestly wasting your time with- those dorks?" Astoria asked, ignoring Alicia's comment.

"They are not dorks. If there is anyone, it's you and your desperate friends, who are dorks. Now you are really acting like the Gryffindorks that I loathed," Draco spat.

Astoria flipped her dark brown hair, and said, "But, I know you love me! Remember what you're father said! You and I... are getting married, after we finish Hogwarts."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. Draco had never told her about him and Astoria getting married. He was toying with her heart now! How could he?

"Well, it's not going to happen," Draco said. He looked around, trying to find Hermione, but suddenly he realized she had heard.

"Angel, Gin, Leesh, Kate, where's Mione?" Draco asked, hurriedly.

"She ran. She ran back to our place," Angelina whispered. "Draco? Don't worry, I'll keep them under control."

Draco smiled, gratefully to Angelina and ran towards Midnight Alps.

* * *

How could he? Had he been toying with her heart, or had he actually fallen for her? She doubted that. Why would anyone fall in love with her? Hermione needed one of her musics to calm her down. She smiled, when she remembered the song, "Give Your Heart A Break," by Demi Lovato.

She sang under her breath, muttering:

"_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_  
_But now that I get you_  
_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are_  
_So close yet so far_  
_Haven't I passed the test_  
_When will you realize_  
_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply_

The world is ours if we want it  
We can take it if you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now

_Ba-_" Hermione was cut off, when she heard the door close softly.

"Hey Hermione," Draco said, softly. He sat down on the bed, next to Hermione, but kept his distance knowing that she was mad at him.

Hermione didn't reply, knowing she couldn't trust herself to admitting her feelings to Draco. She knew the moment she locked eyes with him, she wouldn't be able to stop from telling him, that she loved him. How could she not love him? He had that silky platinum blond hair, and those silver eyes that would make her melt.

Draco stared at Hermione, knowing she wouldn't even lock eyes with him, until he told her his true and deep secret. Yes, he loved her. How could he not, with her dark brown eyes, that mixed with sweetness and kindness? Her hair were not bushy and thick like he remembered them to be. They were now soft ringlets of brown. Her pale complexion was soft and smooth with not a single sight of imperfectness. Her lips was the shade of pink. That shaped pink lips that he so much admired. She always smelled like apples and cinnamon. That scent was just enough to make his head spin, and get intoxicated into her. He was addicted to her.

"Hermione, you can't possibly think that I wan to marry her. My father chose this. I didn't. Anyways, Scarh- I mean Potter's going to be defeating You-Know-Who, and I'm-" Draco said.

"Draco, look. I am being perfectly honest with you. I love you, Draco Malfoy! I have ever since, those months we spent together. Everyday, I look at you, I feel so... beautiful. You make me feel so... real," Hermione admitted. She stared into Draco's eyes for a moment, and saw a storm brewing in those eyes that she so dearly loved. "I shouldn't have said that. I am so sorry."

Hermione stood up to leave, but Draco caught her hand, and pulled her towards him.

"No. I love you too, Hermione Granger. I have since forever. I have since you punched me in third year. I have since you wore that beautiful pink gown at the Yule Ball. I have since you ran around Hogwarts, helping Scar- Potter and Weasley do what ever it it they needed. I have since forever," Draco said, leaning forwards.

Hermione smiled, and her breathing fastened as she looked into those eyes of Draco's. He titled his head to the side and closed the gap between them. Hermione smiled into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around Draco, pulling him closer to her. They finally parted away, Hermione blushing deeply. It wasn't everyday you saw Hermione Granger blushing.

"So, are we together?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked deep into Draco's eyes, and finally said, "Yes. I want to- no I need to be with you Draco."

Draco smirked and kissed Hermione again, this time longer, and with so much more emotion.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, how do you like it guys? So I just want to thank you all for reviewing! Thank you guys so much! Next chapter: Two words: Death Eaters. Thank you, again and please review. At least 5 reviews, pretty please? And I will shout out for all of you, who reviews for this chapter, in the next chapter's author's note! Thank you, for the millionth time, and please review. Love you guys, a lot! :D**


	26. Kidnapped

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"Oh you guys are-" Angelina began, but was cut off when Hermione jumped on her, hugging her.

Hermione squealed, and twirled around.

Everyone looked at Hermione, with confusion written all over their face.

"What happened, Mione?" Adrian asked, smirking.

"Dra-" Hermione suddenly, bumped into someone. Draco of course.

Hermione blushed, and Draco merely smirked at Hermione's giddy behavior.

"Draco, why is Mione so giddy, right now?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because we're dating," Draco said, calmly snaking an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Oh my Godric! This is like the best winter vacation ever!" Katie and Alicia, squealed in unison.

"Congratulations, mate," Blaise said.

After everyone squealed more, and had dinner, they finally decided to get some sleep. After all, it was almost midnight.

* * *

Katie tossed around in bed, thinking of Marcus. She was really happy for her best friends, and she was sure Alicia was going to soon date Terrence, but what about her? Would Marcus like her for she was? Or did he only think of her as a friend?

_You don't have to worry. Maybe, you could talk to Angel, Mione, Gin, and Leesh about tomorrow. They would know. After all, they do observe everything closely _Katie thought, finally drifting off into sleep.

But what none of the girls heard was a pop.

"What do we do? Those traitors of our sons-" a deep voice male whispered.

"They are no sons of ours! How dare they fall for these worthless Gryffindors. I think they deserve punishment, don't you think so, Ferraro?" Lucius Malfoy asked, coldly. "Especially my son. That filthy traitor, falling for that filthy mudblood! They deserve to be a sacrifice to the Dark Lord."

"You are right, Lucius. We must take them now. But quietly, please," a cold voice, said.

Death Eaters had come. But why would they want the girls? Lucius Malfoy quietly, gagged as he picked up Hermione gently. _How can I touch a filthy mudblood? What would the Dark Lord say? _

Meanwhile, Ferraro Pucey, who was Adrian's father, whispered, "_Silencio_," and dragged Angelina out of the bed. Angelina, jolted awake, and screamed when she saw that she was face to face with a Death Eater. But she couldn't scream. All that came out was a silent scream that no one but her could hear.

"How does it feel like, Johnson? Maybe you shouldn't have played the game with my son! Now, it's time for you and all of your friends to surrender to the Dark Lord, and maybe even die surrendering," Ferraro said, laughing harshly. Then he turned his attention to the other Death Eaters. "Get that blood traitor and her two friends, you fools!"

"Yes sir!" Kalabar Higgs said, as he pulled Alicia by the hair. Alicia screamed out in pain causing the boys from the other room to awake.

"You fool! You didn't put the Silencing Spell on her! Now we must get the other girls! Hurry up! The boys will come here any moment!" Lucius yelled.

Redenus Flint grabbed Katie, and quickly sped away with her, to Malfoy Manor, following Lucius, Ferraro, and Kalabar. But suddenly he looked back seeing, that Adonis Zabini, was having trouble getting Ginny out of the bed, since she was kicking and screaming for Blaise.

"Give her to me!" Redenus growled, and he shoved Katie towards Adonis, and pulled Ginny by the hair. "Now let's go!"

The boys had reached the girls just in time to see Blaise's and Marcus's father flee.

"Hey, that's my father!" Blaise yelled. Then he searched around the girls' room. "Oh Salazar! They're gone!"

"Please don't tell me our fathers were here, and they are taking the girls to the Dark Lord!" Draco said, falling into Hermione's bed, and taking in her familiar, apple and cinnamon scent in.

"Sorry to break it to you, but yes," Adrian said. Then he grabbed his Nimbus 2005, the latest broom, and looked at his mates' confused expressions. "What? You don't expect me to wait around here, heartbroken, and let our best friends die there do you? And my girl is there! I'm not letting the Dark Lord, take her away from me."

"But we need a plan!" Terrence said, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"How about you and Marcus, go get Potter and the rest of the Order, and Draco, Blaise, and I try to keep the girls alive, as long as possible?" Adrian suggested.

"Alright. And you guys, be careful. I'm not losing my best mate to the Dark-Lord-Who-Thinks-He-Can-Conquer-The-World," Terrence said, smiling weakly at his three best mates.

"Oi, you be careful to mate. You too Marc! Who knows what Potter's going to do? He'll probably think that we're Death Eaters. Tell them it's about the girls. Now go!" Adrian said.

After, Terrence and Marcus left to inform the Order, the remaining three boys flew on their brooms, to the-

"Wait, where are they, though?" Blaise asked, stopping.

"Oh, uh... Draco where do they usually stay?" Adrian asked, running his hand through his hair.

"How am I supposed to know?" Draco asked, shrugging.

"Oh... uh I don't know. Maybe it's because you are at all the meetings with your father, unlike me!" Adrian said, sarcastically.

"Hey it's not my fault! My father forced me to go to that stupid meeting!" Draco said, defending himself.

"Well-" Adrian said.

"Hey! Guys! That's enough! Do you not remember _our_ girls are getting tortured by some Death Eaters?" Blaise said, emphasizing the word "our."

Adrian and Draco looked at each other, and quieted down immediately.

"Okay, Draco. So where are you and the Death Eaters usually when you guys are having a meeting or torturing someone?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Either Hogwarts or my manor," Draco said. Then his face changed into an _Oh... I get it..._ look.

Exactly," Blaise said, sharing the same look.

"What? What did you get?" Adrian asked, impatiently.

"Honestly, Adri... don't you ever pay attention closely-" Blaise said.

"I don't care! Just tell me what you guys get!" Adrian said, frustratingly.

"Okay, okay. Calm down-"

"Don't you tell me to calm down, Zabini! My girl is there, and yours are too!" Adrian said, interrupting Blaise.

Blaise immediately froze when he realized that Ginny could be getting hurt at that moment. "Alright, they wouldn't be at Hogwarts because Dumbledore is there with all the other Order members. So the only place they could be at it-"

"Malfoy Manor!" Adrian finished.

"Yes, so let's not waste anytime, and let's go!" Blaise said, quickly, and flew at faster than he ever had done before, to Malfoy Manor.

"He's desperate," Adrian said, starting to fly.

"Tell me about it. You are too. Now shut up and go!" Draco demanded.

* * *

"Why in the bloody hell, would they want our girls?" Terrence asked, as he and Marcus walked through the entrance to Hogwarts.

"Isn't obvious? They're mad that we fancy the girls," Marcus said, dragging his broom with him.

"Apparently, it's not obvious to everyone," Terrence said, but he stopped mid-way.

"What's wrong, Terrence? Marcus asked, looking up at the direction Terrence was looking.

"Potter," Terrence whispered.

Marcus looked up, and saw Harry Potter pointing his wand at them.

"Hey Potter, we jus-" Marcus began.

"Don't talk, Flint. We all know you set up the girls so they could, get kidnapped by your Death Eater fathers!" Harry said, dangerously.

"What are you-" Marcus began, confused.

"I said, don't talk! Where are the girls? And where are your three Death Eater mates?" Harry asked.

"We don't know, and we are not Death Eaters!" Terrence shouted, furiously.

"Don't lie, Higgs!" Ron Weasley said, coming out of a room. He had his wand, pointed out them as well.

Marcus, moved his wand out of his pants, and raised it at Ron.

"Don't you dare call us, liars, Weasley!" Marcus said.

Terrence as well, took out his wand, and pointed it at Harry.

"Do you really think we're that horrible to do something like that?" Terrence asked.

"No, but you'll be in a horrible state," Ron said, as he yelled, "_Stupefy_!"

* * *

** Author's Note: Sorry for the suspense. But, at least I updated. Anyways, the story is almost coming to an end. Almost, not the next chapter. Probably 4-5 more chapters left. Anyways, thank you for reviewing. I want 5 reviews, if you want another chapter tomorrow. So thank you and love you guys! :)**

**P.S. : HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! :)**


	27. We're Not Damsel In Distresses

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Marcus dodged the Stunning Spell that sprinted towards him from Ron. He glared at Ron and said, "You guys are wasting time by dueling with us! We've come to tell you that our fathers are going to torture or worse kill the girls!"

"Well, of course it's your fault isn't it!" Ron shouted. He then yelled, "_Incarcerous_!"

Marcus was then tied up by ropes that escaped Ron's wand.

"Terrence! Show them some proof!" Marcus shouts to Terrence.

"Listen, you've got to believe us! Take us to Dumbledore!" Terrence said, dropping his wand, pleadingly. "The others, Adrian, Draco, and Blaise left to get the girls! Please help us!"

Ron was about to shoot a spell at Terrence, but Harry stopped him.

"Harry? Are you bogging blisters mad?" Ron asked, confused.

"Let him go Ron," Harry said, referring to Marcus tied up.

"You're mad!" Ron said, muttering a spell under his breath, releasing Marcus from the ropes.

"Thank you, Potter," Marcus said, ignoring Ron.

Harry nodded his head and said, "Come on. I'll take you to Dumbledore."

The four boys all walked silently together. Except for Ron of course. He was muttering about "stupid Slytherins," the whole way to Dumbledore's office.

Once they reached Dumbledore's office, Harry muttered, "Lemon Drops," the gargoyle.

"Hello Harry. Hello Mr. Weasley, Mr. Flint, and Mr. Higgs," Dumbledore said, when all of them came in. "What brings you four today?"

"Well, Professor you see Flint and Higgs have something important to talk about with you," Harry said.

"Ah, yes. Go on, Mr. Flint," Dumbledore said, in his usual gentle voice and leaned forward.

"Professor, Terrence and I just wanted to say that Angelina Johnson, Hermione Granger, Kat-" Marcus said.

"Yes, the five Gryffindor friends I see. Go on."

"Well, we believe, actually no, we know that our fathers, as in the Death Eaters have kidnapped the girls. We don't actually know where they are though," Marcus said, forcing himself to not cry. Not in front to Potter and Weasley! He couldn't live without Katie! He couldn't even live without Angelina, Hermione, Ginny, or Alicia! Sure, he used to loathe them, but they became so close to him. What about Adrian, Draco, and Blaise? They were his best mates! So was Terrence, but Terrence was right next to him.

"Do you have anything else you would like to tell me?" Dumbledore asked,noticing the emotions swirling in Marcus and Terrence's eyes.

To be honest, it was all Dumbledore's idea. He had set them all together, because he knew deep inside, they all had feelings for each other. It was his way of showing that, no matter what House you're in, love will always kill the hate, and fan the flames that should be love.

"Yes, there is, Professor! Um... Adrian, Draco, and Blaise went to get the girls," Terrence said, quickly.

"Then we must go get them. But do you have any idea, where they might be?" Dumbledore asked, standing up.

"No, I'm afraid not. But I'm sure Draco does, since he is forced to go to all the Death Eaters meeting, with his father. But, the problem is that we cannot contact Draco or the others," Terrence said.

"Do not worry. We should go to Kingsley Shacklebot at the Ministry. I believe your friends have the Trace on them, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"What is the Trace?" Marcus asked, curiously.

"The Trace is when you are under the age seventeen, the Ministry can track where you are."

"Oh. Adrian had turned seventeen a few months ago," Marcus said.

"But Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, I believe still has the Trace on them?"

"Yes, they do."

"Then let us Appartate to the Ministry."

"Uh... Professor? I thought we couldn't Appartate in the Hogwarts grounds," Terrence said, uncertainty tainted in his voice.

"Well, I can. Mr. Higgs. You see the Headmaster can only Appartate. Do not tell anyone I told you that bit of information," Professor Dumbledore said, chuckling.

"Yes, Professor," Terrence said, exchanging smiles with Marcus.

"Harry, and Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Professor," Harry said.

"I want you two to come with me, Mr. Higgs, and Mr. Flint," Professor Dumbledore said, holding out his hand.

Together, the five of them clutching Dumbledore's hand, and were sucked into the familiar suction.

* * *

"What do you thing you're doing?" Hermione asked, calmly.

"What does it look like to you? Filth mudblood, doesn't have a brain," Lucius said, chuckling coldly.

Hermione gritted her teeth, from making a retort that she would regret later.

"Mione, it's not worth it," Ginny said, soothingly.

"I think I have my wand," Hermione whispered to the girls.

"You do? Where is it? I was being such an airhead, that I forgot to hide my wand in my pocket," Alicia said, gesturing to her pajama pant's pocket.

"Don't worry, Leesh. Who else remembered to bring their wand?" Hermione whispered.

The girls were in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, and were tied up against a pillar.

"I do!" Angelina whispered. "I slipped my wand into my pocket, after Adrian's father dragged me out of my bed. Just thinking of Adrian makes me want to cry. I miss him so much!"

"Don't worry, Angel. I'm sure, they are trying to find us," Ginny said, sighing. She wished, so desperately that Blaise would be holding her hand right now.

"Alright, girls. We're not damsel in distresses! We're Gryffindors! Now, Mione, do you know a spell that can untie us?" Katie asked.

"Yes, I do!" Hermione said, excitedly. She muttered an incantation under her breath, and soon the girls' ropes her free.

Suddenly, they heard a voice from upstairs. Since the Death Eaters were having a fancy dinner with the Dark Lord, one of them must have called someone to check on the girls.

"Wormtail! Go check on those filthy Gryffindors!" A shrill voice screamed. Anyone could have recognized that shrill voice as Bellatrix Lestrange's.

"What do we do?" Angelina panicked. All the girls looked at Hermione for a plan.

"I have a spell in mind," Hermione said, smiling slyly.

"All of you, go hide in the corner. I will hide by the side of the door, and make the lights go out. Then I shall shoot the Stunning Spell at him," Hermione said, quickly. "Quickly, and now!"

The four girls scurried to the corner of the rooms, and hid. Hermione muttered an incantation, that made all the lights in the room turn off, leaving the room completely enveloped in the dark. The girls' breathing slowed down, as they heard the muffled voices from upstaris.

They could hear Peter Pettigrew's footsteps grow louder, and he whispered, "_Alohomora_."

"What in the world? Where are they?" Wormtail asked, himself.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione whispered.

Wormtail then collapsed to the ground.

"Great job, Mione! Now what do we do?" Ginny asked, looking up the stairs.

"How about, we impersonate some Snatchers?" Alicia asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Alicia, you are the most brilliant person right now!" Hermione said. Then she held out her wand, and said, "Ready, girls?"

"We are so ready!" All four of them said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Story is almost finished! Next chapter girls will be saved, and a lot of action/drama! The last chapter will be in the Winter Ball, and then two years later when all of them are accomplished Aurors. Please review, guys. At least, 5 reviews. Again, please review guys! Thanks for listening, and love you guys a lot! :)**


	28. The Final Battle

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"Are you sure they are in Malfoy Manor? What if they are in Riddle Manor?" Adrian asked, nervously. He longed to see Angelina. He had to make sure she wasn't hurt. His best friends were there as well. Hermione must have thought of something. After all, the girl lived to have plans.

"I'm positive. I've been to every Death Eaters meeting since, fourth year. Trust me it's always at my manor," Draco said. He wished he could just get intoxicated by that familiar apple and cinnamon scent. Just smelling that scent, would calm him down, and he would know that she was safe along with his best girl friends.

"Don't worry, mates. Surely, Mione has come up with a plan. She lives to come up with plans," Blaise pointed out. He missed that day when he and Ginny were ice skating, with the wind whipping their faces. He remembered her flaming hair, burning through the night sky. And now, here he was, riding his Firebolt, without her.

Finally, Malfoy Manor came in sight, and sure enough, the lights were on. Many Death Eaters were there, surrounding Malfoy Manor. They were probably keeping a watch out for the Order.

"Oh Salazar! How are we going to get past them, without being seen?" Adrian whispered.

"I know a way in," Draco said, simply.

"How do we get in?" Blaise asked, curiously. "I've been at your house tons of time, and you haven't even showed me your secret passageway?"

"Sorry, Blaise. It was a secret after all," Draco said, smirking.

Blaise rolled his eyes, playfully and asked, "So where is this secret passageway?"

"It's behind that big willow tree. I never liked that old thing. Always used to smack it's branches on me," Draco said, glaring at the willow tree.

Blaise and Adrian laughed, clutching their sides even more when they saw Draco give them a cold glare.

"Anyways, there's a doorway in the back. All you have to do is leave some flowers by any root, and then you can go in safely. Get some of those white roses, by the side of my mother's garden," Draco said, pointing to the garden, close to the tree.

"Isn't that tree so special? I'll have to thank it one day," Blaise said, smirking.

"Bloody hell, Blaise! Shut up!" Draco said, shooting a death glare at Blaise.

"It does remind me of the Whomping Willow, back at Hogwarts," Adrian said. "But never mind that. We have to get the girls out of their safely."

"I'll go get the flowers," Blaise, whispered. Just when he was about to get there, a Death Eater approached him.

"What are yo-" the Death Eater began.

"_Stupefy_!" Blaise whispered, as the large Death Eater collapsed to the ground.

"What happened?" Adrian asked, as he and Draco came to Blaise.

"A Death Eater just showed up out of nowhere. I reckon we do this fast, mates. They must be suspecting something," Blaise whispered, tensely.

Draco nodded, and said, "You think the Order is coming?"

"They should be. Marcus and Terrence never give up. Not for the girls at least," Adrian said, grabbing a few white roses.

Blaise took a deep breath, and shuddered. What if something happened to the girls? More importantly, what happened to Ginny?

* * *

"How are we supposed to become Snatchers? We don't have the ingredients for Polyjuice Potion," Alicia, pointed out.

"True, but I created a spell during our stay at Midnight Alps and during our first few months in Hogwarts," Hermione said, a mischievous glint forming in her eyes.

"Mione, you know you deserve to be in Slytherin, right?" Ginny asked, grinning.

"I know. The Sorting Hat had considered me to be put in Slytherin," Hermione said, in her signature matter-of-fact voice. "But then I wouldn't be with you guys."

Hermione muttered an incantation under her breath and she pointed it at Angelina. Soon Angelina, turned into Peter Pettigrew. She had his teeth that were rat-like, and his dirty hair. She was short and pudgy, and her skin was wrinkled like wax.

"Why do I have to be Pettigrew?" Angelina complained.

"You have to be Pettigrew because you are the master of disguises. You can talk in other people voices. None of us can," Hermione said.

Angelina, or now known as Wormtail, pouted, but she kept quiet.

Hermione then, pointed her wand at herself, and muttered an incantation. A couple of seconds later, she was Scabior, the Snatcher. She was a tall man now, with long, tangled brown hair, with a red streak on one side.

"Ew, Mione. No offense, but you look really dirty," Katie said, wrinkling her nose.

"No offense taken," Hermione said, smiling. "Now, who wants to be next?"

"I'll take the risk," Ginny said. "Mione? How long will this last?"

"It will take up to one hour and thirty minutes, or less. We must hurry."

Hermione pointed her wand at Ginny, and muttered the same incantation. Ginny was then, another Snatcher with dirty blond hair, and scars all over her face. She wrinkled her nose, feeling ugly and dirty.

Later, Katie was a short, and pudgy man with balding hair, and scars on the side of his face. Alicia was a tall man with buckteeth and with no hair.

"Alright, let's go. Everyone follow, my lead," Angelina said, walking up the stairs.

* * *

"Wormtail! We've been waiting for you. Well?" Bellatrix asked, her eyes as hard as stones.

"What?" Angelina, or known as Wormtail now, asked confused.

Scabior, who was Hermione in disguise, nudged Wormtail's ribs.

"Oh yes! The filthy... uh... Gryffindors are still locked up!" Angelina said, in her Wormtail voice.

Bellatrix looked strangely at Wormtail, but then turned to her precious Dark Lord.

"We have guests, Wormtail?" The Dark Lord himself asked. His voice was gentle yet cold. He was hardly a human being. He had cold red eyes, and a snakelike face. There were only two slits indicating his nose, and he barely had a mouth. Angelina shivered, but kept calm.

"Oh, er... yes Master! The Snatchers have come to tell you that- er... Fenrir Greyback has died," Angelina stuttered.

"And about time as well. The fool he was. He didn't even know what he was doing half the time," Voldemort said. "Tell our guests that they are welcome to stay for dinner."

"Thank you, Dark Lord, but you see we must get going. We have to- er... go find Longbottom!" Hermione said, in her best Scabior accent.

"The other Death Eaters can surely find them. Please stay," Voldemort demanded.

Hermione was running out of excuses. But then she said, "Yes, Dark Lord. But you see, we only know where he is, and we can't describe the place-"

"Enough! You will stay for dinner!" Voldemort shouted.

Hermione, and the rest of her friends trembled, but nonetheless quietly walked to the four remaining seats.

"Now, what has happened so far? Is Potter alone now?" Voldemort asked, folding his hand on the table.

"We-we haven't actually caught sight of him yet, Master," Ginny said. Even inf she knew where Harry was, she would never tell him! Harry was like a brother to her.

"Why not?" Bellatrix screamed.

"That is enough Bellatrix! You are not the Dark Lord, are you?" Voldemort asked, standing up.

"No Master. Forgive me," Bellatrix said, lowering her head down.

Voldemort coldly smiled, and said, "It is time for you to go outside, Bellatrix. You must keep out a watch. I don't trust those other fools out there."

Lucius Malfoy looked at Scabior, suspiciously. _He looks somewhat familiar to that mudblood. What am I talking about? He's a filthy Snatcher, not that filthy mudblood! _Lucius thought.

Hermione looked at her friends nervously. She had to do somet-

"_Expelliarmus_!" A male voice shouted. It was none other than Harry Potter himself.

At that moment many things happened. Harry shouted the disarming spell. The Order shot spells at any Death Eater. The girls' disguises were wearing off. Draco, Adrian, Blaise, Terrence, and Marcus shot the Stunning Spell at any Death Eater.

"_Furnunculus_!" Ginny screamed, pointing it at Antonin Dolohov._  
_

Dolohov's face began to boil, and nasty pimples started to boil out, and finally it was too disturbing for anyone to look at.

"What is goi-" Bellatrix started but was interrupted when a spell came in her way. She dodged the spell looked at the owner of the spell directed at her.

"_Impedimenta_!" Hermione screamed, directing it at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix tripped, landing on her rear end. She furiously screamed, "You filthy mudblood! How dare you direct that at me?"

She got on her feet and screamed, "_Crucio_!"

But before the spell could hit her, Hermione screamed, "_Protego Horribilis_!"

The Cruciatus Curse bounced off of the shield, and hit one of the Death Eaters, which turned out to be Lucius Malfoy.

"_Avada Ke_-" Bellatrix began.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Hermione screamed.

The spell hit Bellatrix, causing her to be still and fall.

Hermione smiled, victoriously and headed off to find Draco or at least one of her friends.

Katie screamed, "_Tarantallegra_!" shooting it towards Redenus Flint.

"Watch it, you filthy Gryffindor!" Redenus shouted, dodging from the spell.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Redenus shouted.

Katie couldn't move. Her legs were disobeying her. She was going to die-

She suddenly felt arms grab her, and push her and himself away from the spell. The Killing Curse, instead killed Adonis Zabini.

Suddenly, there was a bright light, and that was it. Voldemort had died. Death Eaters were taken to Azkaban. The Light Side had won.

* * *

"Why did you do it, Marcus?" Katie asked, leaning against Marcus's shoulder.

"Why did I do what?" Marcus asked softly.

"Why did you save me?" Katie asked, locking her eyes with Marcus.

"I did it, because you're my friend Katie."

"But you could have died!"

"I don't care, honestly. As long as you are safe, I'm fine."

"Am I just a friend to you?" Katie asked.

Marcus stared into Katie's eyes. Her dark brown hair was down, and all over the place. But he was okay with that. After all, they had just fought a war. Her eyes dark brown eyes were shining brightly. Her skin was soft and flawless. Her light pink lips were softly pressed together. After the bloody war, she still smelled like vanilla and roses.

"Yes, but-"

Katie tried not to show the disappointment on her face, but she forced herself to be happy. At least Marcus wanted to be her friend.

"I think- no, I know I'm falling in love with you," Marcus said, lowering his lips to Katie's lips.

Katie closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Marcus's neck. They both slowly kissed, savoring the kiss. The kiss was full of passion and love. They finally broke apart, smiling.

"Does that mean, we are together?" Marcus whispered.

Katie nodded, blushing. "Yes. And Marcus?"

"Yes, Katie?"

"I know I'm falling for you too," Katie whispered, before locking lips with Marcus again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Love it? Review please. Next chapter is a few days later when it is Christmas Eve, and the ten roommates spend the day together, without any trouble. Also, Alicia and Terrence will be together. After that, Chapter 30 will be about the ball.**

**Oh, and here are the links to the girls' Winter Ball dresses:**

**Hermione's dress: ** www. mlo .me / upen /v /2011 /201107 /20110728 /20110728152123882 _2 _ 9566 . jpg **(Remove all spaces!)**

**Ginny's dress: **www. dressesfab media /catalog / product / cache / 1 /image / /9 /e / 9e0035 _ 3 .jpg **(Remove all spaces!)**

**Angelina's dress: ** www. dressforproms wp - content / uploads /2011 /08 /Champagne - Halter -Dress .jpg** (Remove all spaces!)**

**Alicia's dress: ** www. shopjdo thumbnail .asp ?file = assets / images / Dresses / an30918 _ large .jpg &maxx = 300&maxy =0 **(Remove all spaces!)****  
**

**Katie's dress:** www. ulovebridal images /wedding - dress -accessories / 938%20Darlene .jpg **(Remove all spaces!)**

**Thanks for reading, and the next chapter will be here soon! Please at least 5 reviews! Love you guys! :D**


	29. Mistletoes

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**_A couple of days later..._**

Alicia woke up to the smell of pine trees and cinnamon gingerbread men cookies. She smiled to herself in delight, and opened her eyes, wrapping her blanket around her. It was Christmas Eve, and she couldn't wait for tomorrow when she could finally open her gifts, and go to the Winter Ball. She would be able to spend time with her best friends, and enjoy the day. But her heart sank, when she realized that she hadn't gotten one thing yet. Actually, not a thing. A person. Specifically, Terrence.

"Leesh! Wake up!" Ginny whispered, shaking Alicia's arm.

Alicia sat up on her bed, and smiled at Ginny. "Good morning, Ginny and Happy Christmas Eve."

"Happy Christmas Eve, Alicia," Ginny said, hugging Alicia. "Now let's go! Because you overslept, now none of us can't open one of our presents!"

Alicia made a face, but nonetheless hurried and washed her face.

"Finally!" Blaise said, dramatically, as Alicia walked into the den.

Alicia shoved Blaise's head playfully, whilst greeting everyone with a "Happy Christmas Eve."

The room was decorated beautifully. The large pine tree had ornaments- red, green, silver, gold, you name it-, and an angelic star on top of it. Their were gold Christmas lights wrapped around the Christmas tree. A mistletoe was hanging under the corner of the room. There were Christmas lights strung around windows, and around the ceilings.

Terrence stared at Alicia, sighing with a hint of disappointment. Today, she was wearing a candy cane striped shirt and jeans. Her hair was in a messy bun, and her skin was flawless, without any makeup. Oh, how he wished she was his now. He felt like an outcast compared to his mates, who were cuddling with their girlfriends.

"Who's present should I open first?" Angelina asked, looking around. Her eyes landed on a certain boy.

"Open mine tomorrow," Adrian whispered in her ear, gently kissing her cheek.

Angelina shivered in delight, and nodded.

"Sorry guys, but I'm going to pick... Mione!" Angelina said.

Hermione grinned and handed her a golden box. Angelina curiously opened the box, and gasped. Inside were moving pictures of the girls and boys having good times during their vacation.

"Thank you, Mione! I love it!" Angelina said, hugging Hermione tightly.

"You're welcome," Hermione said.

Everyone opened one present that day, delighted with their presents.

"'ll make hot chocolate," Hermione said, standing up. "Does anyone want to help?"

"I do," Draco said, smirking.

"No, you'll only disturb me," Hermione pointed out, with a victorious smile.

Draco pouted, but reluctantly agreed.

"Katie, can you help me please?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, Mione," Katie said, tugging her arm away from Marcus. "I'll be back before you know it," she whispered to Marcus before kissing him on the lips.

Marcus sighed, and said, "Fine, but I'll be waiting."

* * *

"Gin, how are we going to get Leesh and Terr together? You know how stubborn they are," Angelina said, once the two girls were safely inside.

"You know that mistletoe we put under the corner of the den? Maybe we could 'accidentally' push both of them to the corner," Ginny said, biting her lower lip.

"Maybe... do you want to try it?" Angelina asked, her a swirl of mischief was in her eyes.

"I'm in for it. But we have to do it quickly, because I can't stand a minute without Blaise," Ginny said, twirling her straight flaming red hair.

Angelina raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging on the corner of her lips.

"What? I can't help it. You know Blaise. He is too adorable!" Ginny said. "Oh wait, that sounded like I was talking about a five year old..."

"Just forget it Gin. Come on, we have to get Alicia and Terrence together," Angelina said, pulling Ginny out of their room.

"Hey Terr. So... who are you?" Ginny asked, fidgeting with her hands.

"Uh... great. What's up with you Gin? What are you up to?" Terrence asked, raising an eyebrow, indicating that he knew something was going on.

"I-I'm great! And for your information, I am not up to anything," Ginny said, keeping a straight face. "Hey could I show you something?" Before, Terrence could answer, Ginny dragged Terrence to the corner of the room, carefully not going under the mistletoe. The last thing she wanted to do was kiss Terrence. I mean, he was practically a brother to her! "Isn't that mistletoe so beautiful?"

"Yeah..." Terrence trailed off, confusion written all over his face.

"Anyway, I best get going. Good day!" Ginny said, running before Terrence could say anything.

_Uh... that was strange. Ginny never acts like that_, Terrence thought, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey Leesh, I've got to show you something!" Angelina said getting to the point. Without an answer from Alicia, Angelina quickly dragged Alicia to the corner of the room, next to Terrence and before she left said, "Good day!"

"That was strange, wasn't it?" Alicia asked, Terrence unaware of the mistletoe under her and Terrence. "She wanted to show me something, but I don't see anything."

Terrence nodded, taking in Alicia's appearance. Her wavy brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun. Her dark brown eyes twinkled with joy. Her skin was flawless, and her red lips were slightly parted open in confusion. Her eyelashes were long and beautiful. And her scent... was the smell of her usual strawberries and lavender. He wanted so badly to just hold her, and smell her soothing scent.

"Have you noticed that there is a mistletoe, right under us?" Alicia asked, a blush evident in her cheeks.

Terrence looked up, and he silently thanked Ginny and Angelina, knowing that they were up to this. He would have to thank them later. "No of course not."

Alicia smiled, shyly, but nonetheless leaned forward and captured Terrence's lips into her. Terrence tensed slightly, but relaxed and snaked his arms around Alicia's waist. Alicia smiled into their kiss and rested her hands on his chest, loving the feeling of his strong muscles that were hidden by his shirt.

After they parted away, Terrence whispered, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." He stared into Alicia's eyes waiting for a reaction.

"Actually, you don't know how much _I_ have been waiting for you to kiss me," Alicia said, once again locking her lips on Terrence's again.

"Do this somewhere else!" Adrian called, as he layed his head on Angelina's thigh, and played with her hands.

"Shut up, Adriana!" Alicia teased, making Adrian's name sound feminine.

Adrian shot out of Angelina's thing and muttered, "I'll be back Angel," before he started chasing Alicia all over Midnight Alps.

"Oh and Angel! Gin! Thank you!" Terrence said, smirking.

"No problem," Angelina and Ginny said, smirking right back.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the second chapter before I finish this story! Please review guys! It would make my day if you review. How about 5 reviews? Please guys! Thanks and love you guys! :)**


	30. The Ball And Two Years Later

**Chapter Thirty**

As the girls were getting dressed up, the boys threw on their expensive tuxes with matching dress shirts, except in all different according to the girls' dress colors. That was the only hint the girls would give the boys. The colors. The girls had bought the dress shirts at Diagon Alley.

Yes it was Christmas and the Winter Ball would be in one hour. As being the girls they are, it would take them a long time to dress up.

"Girls, could you hurry up?" Terrence called, slumping back onto the couch. _Girls..._ he thought.

"Could you hold on? We are girls after all," Alicia said.

Five minutes of silence had past and none of the girls walked out of the bedroom.

Suddenly Angelina's head poked out, as she opened the door. Her hands were on a towel that was covering her. Adrian smirked, and whistled.

"Shut up, Pucey!" Angelina said, playfully. "Anyways, why don't you guys go ahead. We'll be down in a few minutes."

"How about a kiss?" Adrian asked, puckering his lips.

"How about a no?" Angelina asked, smugly before closing the door, gently.

Adrian sighed and stood up. "Well, I guess we have nothing to do now, so let's just goo save some seats for all of us."

The boys murmured in agreement, before they left the room to head to the ballroom.

"Whoa, this place looks great!" Marcus whispered. A few people were here, but not everyone since it was too early. The ballroom was as big as the Great Hall. Golden, silver, red, and green streamers were hung all around the ceilings, giving it a cheerful look. There were eleven Christmas trees all around the ballroom, and then the twelfth Christmas tree, which was the largest out of all, in the middle. There were all kinds of ornaments, and then a huge golden and angelic star on the very top. There were tables of five to ten people seats, and there was a dance floor, with a stage, where the Weird Sisters were most likely to play.

"I wonder how the girls are going to look like," Blaise said, dreamily.

"Now, look who sounds like Loony Lovegood," Draco teased.

"That's what love does to people, mate. It makes people to do crazy things, like talk like Loony Lovegood," Blaise said.

Finally it had struck eight o' clock, and everyone rushed in, handing their tickets to the register man.

"Where are th-" Draco began, but was cut off, when he saw Hermione...

Hermione wore a deep red one shouldered gown that had a rose on the one shouldered strap, that showed her ankles. Her hair was down in her signature soft wavy ringlets, with a dark red rose on one side. Her eyelids were covered in a soft touch of light red eyeshadow, and her lips were done in a shade of dark red lipstick. She wore the red jeweled serpent necklace that Draco had given her. To end her dress she wore gold-colored stilettos.

"You look beautiful," Draco breathed. He pecked Hermione on the cheek softly.

All the other boys smiled and complimented Hermione on how beautiful she looked.

"Thanks, but you haven't seen all the girls yet," Hermione said, as she pointed to the staircase.

Ginny walked down gracefully, in a strapless dark green dress, that reached down to her knees. There were three roses attached to the upper part of the dress. She wore silver stilettos. Her hair was in a French twist updo, with a few locks caressing her cheeks. She smiled when she saw her friends looking at her admiringly. But she broke into a grin, when she saw Blaise.

She wasn't elegant and graceful all the time, so what the hey? She broke into a run until she reached Blaise. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed her head in the crook of his neck, which her head fell perfectly into. It was as if they were made for each other.

"You look stunning," Blaise whispered, holding her against him tighter. She barely had any makeup on besides the shimmer of red lipstick. She wore green sequined promise ring Blaise had given her for Christmas.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," Ginny said, locking her eyes with his eyes. Before, their lips could meet, they were interrupted by Terrence.

"You look great," Terrence said, winking at Ginny.

"Save it for Leesh," Ginny said, nodding towards the staircase.

Terrence looked towards the staircase, and gasped out loud.

There Alicia was, walking down the stairs. She was like a goddess. She wore a lavender colored dress, that flowed. There was a gold lining around the waistline. The dress was with a corset top, followed by a long and flowing skirt. Her dress was completed with a pair of silver heels. Her hair was finished in a complicated, but swirly updo leaving a few strands of her wavy hair. Her eyelids were covered in a soft touch of lavender, and her lips were in a light pink lipstick. Her lips curled into a smile when she saw Terrence, and she walked a little faster.

"Oh Salazar, do you have any idea how gorgeous you look?" Terrence asked, before snaking an arm around Alicia, and pulling in for a kiss.

Alicia smiled, and beckoned for Marcus to com over.

"What is it? And to add you look gorgeous," Marcus said, grinning.

"Thank you, but I want to say that your darling is here," Alicia whispered.

Marcus quickly looked up, and inwardly gasped.

Katie was grinning madly, Her eyelids were covered with a touch of silver and her lips were done in a light red lipstick. Her hair was naturally down, and decorated with a single and simple blue ribbon. She wore a strapless light blue dress that had a silky blue sash outlined on the chest, and the bottom of the dress. There was a silky blue ribbon around the waistline. Her silver sandals didn't help since, she was trying to get to Marcus. She almost tripped, but Marcus caught her, and smiled sweetly.

"Caught you," he said, rubbing her hand.

Katie smiled and said, "Don't you always."

"You look beautiful, like always," Marcus whispered.

"Where's Angel? By the way, the dress suits you, Kate," Adrian said, grinning.

"Angel's coming right now, and thank you... Adriana," Katie teased.

"Come on, I was being nice, and now you have to call me that female name!" Adrian whined.

"Look behind you, Adriana," Marcus said.

Adrian turned around, and his eyes widened.

Angelina was right in front of him. Her hair was in a simple updo, her eyelids softly covered in a touch of gold, and her lips the shade of dark red. It was champagne colored halter top dress, and had sparkles occasionally around it. It would reach the feet, but had a small slit lashed across the side of the leg. She completed her look with

"Merlin, I don't even know how to explain how you look," Adrian breathed.

"Say it to me in your own language," Angelina said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, you do owe me that kiss, when you were in nothing but a-" Adrian began.

But Angelina interrupted him, and kissed him.

* * *

The lights were flashing wildly, and everyone was dancing wildly. The Weird Sisters singing, and it was all like the Yule Ball again.

Hermione was laughing at something Ginny had said, and bumped into a familiar body. She turned around and her lips curled into a brighter smile. Draco.

"Did I tell you that you look so breathlessly beautiful?' Draco asked, holding her hand.

"You have told me about one hundred times, Draco." Hermione said, laughing. "And you look quite handsome yourself."

Draco grinned, and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"Certainly, my Prince," Hermione said, taking a hold of Draco's arm. As she, Draco, Angelina, and Adrian danced, wildly, Alicia and Terrence were having a romantic talk.

"You know, you really do look stunning. I love you," Terrence said, placing his hand over Alicia.

"Thank you. You are quite a charmer. And you look dashing yourself," Alicia said, before she leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips.

Terrence responded back, and held her hands softly, while kissing her.

"I love you too," Alicia said, before kissing him again.

"Blaise, get me a glass of fruit punch," Ginny said, lazily slumping back into the chair. She was tired and exhausted, from all the dancing with her four best girl friends, and her four best boy friends, including her boyfriend.

"I'm tired," Blaise whined, and he too slumped against the chair next to Ginny.

"Well, I'm a girl, and you're a boy, so get my drink!" Ginny said, just as stubbornly as Blaise had told her.

"If only something could boost my energy," Blaise said, thoughtfully.

"How about this?" Ginny asked, as she climbed onto Blaise's lap, and kissed him, forcefully. She straddled him, and continued kissing him, until both of them almost fell over the chair.

"That'll work!" Blaise said, quickly jumping up. "Remember you give me another kiss, and I'll give you the world."

Ginny grinned, and blew him a kiss.

* * *

Then a slow song came up, and all couples danced, slowly, savoring the moment.

"Remind us, to thank Dumbledore," the five couples said to each other, with a knowing grin on their face.

They all looked at Dumbledore, who's eyes twinkled happily as he saw the five couples all smile at him.

_I knew my plan would have worked_, Dumbledore thought, cheerfully.

* * *

_**Two Years**_ **_Later_**

All ten best friends had become accomplished Aurors. They chatted happily as they drank goblets full of pumpkin juice to remind them of their years at Hogwarts.

"I can't wait to go to France!" Ginny exclaimed, excitedly. "And I'm about to turn eighteen soon!"

"Well, we certainly can't either!" Hermione said.

"That reminds me. Have we ever thanked Dumbledore? After all, he was the one who set us up," Adrian said.

"Oh yes, we did..." they all said, together.

* * *

**Author's Note: *Sobs!* It's the end! Tell me how much you like it! First completed story! Review please. You do not have to read this, and I am sorry, if I made any errors in your usernames. Here are the reviewers who reviewed. And I mean everyone... and please don't get upset if I do not have your name in here! I'm sorry, if I did not include your names! **

** Reviewers**

**1. We Rock**

**2. FlowerPower21**

**3. Sanam Jamshidi**

**4. awesomeness33**

**5. DramioneForever123**

**6. Spellshadow98**

**7. HermsP**

**8. dreamzspark**

**9. joebthegreat**

**10. Kristal Klear**

**11. Mercury**

**12. aDeathlyHallow**

**13. ****Sweet**

**14. GenByTheSunrise94**

**15. Violetbandit**

**16. 1517**

**17. saphire132**

**18. chocolatesnipe**

**19. Tanya-is-terrific **

**20. Fallen Emo Angel**

**21. SmirkusPanda **

**22. slytherinxgryffindor12**

**23. Readergirl56**

**24. Mataverees17**

**25. Arianscorp**

**26. crystal11998**

**27. Mo-Wuvs-You**

**28. And to all "Guests!"**

**Thank you all for reviewing! Plus there will be a sequel soon! :)**


End file.
